


She's just a scavenger

by Angel_blanche



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, Multi, Space Battles, Voltron, i dont even know, scavenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_blanche/pseuds/Angel_blanche
Summary: You are just a young scavenger from the dwarf planet of Nibiru but after being caught stealing parts of the Castle of lions, you find yourself being thrown into the rebellion against Galra while trying to find out where you came from and what is your place in this war.





	1. An unwanted visitor

The Paladins of Voltron stood in central control, "alright, Kolivan," the cool husky voice of Shiro echoed around the room "the bay is all ready for your arrival." The masked man on the screen nodded before disappearing completely. The paladin dressed in blue was about to say something when an alarm rang through the room and around them lights flashed red "Looks like there is an intruder on the second floor." Said Coran who was an Altean with one large moustache which he'd twitched slightly as he talked. "He doesn't seem to be carrying any weapons but..." He continued before being interrupted by the laugh of Lance, the blue paladin. "They've got no weapon and are against the defenders of the universe. They don't stand a chance." He said taking out his Bayard which turned into a gun.

The other Paladins gave him a smile of acknowledgement before they ran out of the door towards the second floor with Coran in their ears "Their heat source is not moving at the moment, looks like Hunk you are up first."

The big goofball transformed his Bayard as he rounds the corner "Hey?! You aren't meant to be here." He said catching the person's attention. They stood up from where they were crouched next to an open panel with wires and parts sticking out "wait are you stealing from the castle?" Hunk said as he stood facing a (y/h) hooded figure. They sighed and put a bag down with a loud clunk. They took from their belt a small melt pole which even Hunk scoffed at "look I don't want to hurt..." But he was cut off as the figure charge at him, the pole turning into a full-length staff. In seconds the figure had disarmed hunk using the staff and had managed to climb up onto his shoulders with their legs wrapped around his neck before using all their weight to flip him onto his back.

 

With a groan, Coran's voice said: "That's the big fellow down." As the hooded figure ran along the corridor only to be faced with Lance pointing a gun at their head and pidge brandishing a small weapon behind them. With a sigh, the figure raised the pole in their hands and just as Lance fired a shot they blocked it with their pole "Damn, their reaction skills are through the roof." Lance growled as he followed the figure running towards him through the scope of his gun but he couldn't get a clear shot as they were swerving from one side to another. In seconds the figure was on him, and with one long swing, the Bayard lay on the floor. Lance sighed and tried to throw a punch at the figure's shoulder but it was blocked by the metal staff. Lance, through anger, punched towards their chest but this time they grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, also at the same time pressing his wrist activating his shield. By this time pidge had run down the corridor and jumped towards the figure with her Bayard outstretched but it was too late, all she hit was lances shield before a foot hit her hard in the stomach sending her flying into the opposite wall. Then the figure, using lances arm as leverage, threw him over their shoulder and onto pidge who groaned in pain.

 

"Alright that's Pidge and Lance now, it's up to you Shiro and Allura," Coran informed over the speakers as the figure runs along the corridor.

 

They grabbed their bag and ran down the corridor and straight into the path of Shiro and Allura. The figure spinner their staff in their hands as they watched the tall Paladin's hand slowly light up with a purple glow and behind them, they could hear the gently crack of a whip. Just for a second, they were distracted and Shiro took the time to attack but the figure managed to block it only to be pulled to the ground by the whip that wrapped around their leg. Allura pulled the thief towards her with a small smirk but little did they expect the way the figure rocked up using momentum and kicked her hard in the Chin. The figure then stood up and took the whip, swinging Allura with all their might they let go and she flew straight into Shiro who had to shut down his arm to catch her safely. When he was ready to attack again the figure had run off "Coran? Where did he go?" Shiro asked him looking at the three options of corridors. "He's near the main hanger, lucky for us the Blade of Marmora has just landed." The reply came seconds later. "Good, ask them to keep him busy. I'm on my way." Shiro said while running towards the main hanger. "We're going to meet you there Shiro." Came the voice of lance over their radios as Lance, Pidge and Hunk ran along a corridor.

 

In the main hanger three masked members from the Blade of Marmora stepped out of their ship "err Kolivan, Keith we err have a slight problem. About to enter your hanger is a thief with a bag of our tec. They've already beat the team in combat, could you possibly slow them down." Coran's voice rang out from the speakers in the hangers. The shorter of the three sighed and took out his sword as the doors opened. For a second the figure stood there looking at the members then let out a quiet growl. The blade took a second before the obvious leader said with almost a snarl "Take them out Keith, I know what this is about."

 

The figure extended their staff again and ran towards a masked Keith who had drawn his sword which now extended to its full length. The first swing of the staff was blocked with the loud clank of metal. Then the figure took a swipe at Keith's feet which he dodged easily making him scoff. For that second he was distracted and the figure jumped, wrapping their legs around his waist and flipping him over onto his back. Keith groaned in pain as the figure punched him hard in the chest before standing up.

 

Then the sound of metal being drawn could be heard as Kolivan and the other blade member pressed their blades into the figure's neck "Yield scavenger," he ordered as he kicked the back of the figure's knees making them kneel. The doors to the bay slid open revealing the team with Bayards brandished.

 

"Than you Kolivan," Shiro said coming close to the figure and putting cuffs on their wrists "we couldn't have done this without you."


	2. Explanation is needed

You were kneeling in the main hanger, your way out was only a couple of steps away from you but it was too late. The Blade of Marmora had you surrounded and there was no way they'd let a scavenger of Nibiru go, especially after what happened to their last ship. You smirked under you half mask which covered your mouth and nose as you knelt looking up into the emotionless mask of the blade leader.

"I'm surprised you've never experienced one of these pests before Voltron," said a distorted voice from one of the other Blade members "Nibiru scavengers are infamous for their indiscriminate thievery of tech. And an Altean ship tech like yours would fetch up a high price on the black markets." You kept your gaze on the floor not wanting to give them the satisfaction of the victory just yet.

Just then a cold female voice pierced the thick atmosphere in the room "How come he was able to get aboard without our detection?" It asked. There was some mumbles of agreement from the rest of the Paladins. "I'll guess you will have to ask them yourself, this is the first time we have caught one and they haven't gotten away, or ended up dead," Kolivan replied. You couldn't help it, a low growl escaped your mouth as you heard what he said. He just laughed and reached forward for your purple hood.

As he pulled the hood away from your face you flinched slightly before flicking out your long (h/c) ponytail. There was suddenly a gasp from everyone in the room as they realised that you weren't a guy but in fact a girl. You blinked slightly in the bright light and looked around the large room at all the Paladins. You saw the black paladin helping the fallen blade of Marmora member, which you had flipped over, onto his feet. "Well, that was unexpected." Stated a small girl wearing green paladin uniform and glasses which she adjusted as she peered over you, "she doesn't look like a thief or a lethal fighter."

You couldn't help but smirk at her statement but then frowned as the fallen Blade of Marmora said "She isn't lethal, she is on her knees in cuffs. Hardly terrifying." You just shook your head and let out a small laugh "says the man who got flipped over onto his back with his own blade to his throat." You said through your bandana, an amused look crossed your face as you saw him turn away. Just then you felt the cold blade press harder against your neck which made you shut up.

"How were you able to get aboard this ship in the first place?" The black paladin said with his arms crossed over his chest. You shook your head letting the bandana fall off your face revealing your obvious smirk "I... Swam." You said with a mocking tone of voice which caused a sigh from the rest of the people stood in the hanger. " I'm not obliged to tell you anything so we could be a while but I don't have the kind of time." You said with a slight snark at the edge of your voice. You notice all the Paladins had their Bayards out, standing stiffly in front of you.

"Look, we don't want to fight you. We just want answers." The female voice said. It came from a tallish woman dressed in pink paladin uniform. She made you curious "and if I give you the answers to your questions you'll set me free?" You replied without taking your eyes off of her Bayard. The pain in your ankle still resonated from where she hit you earlier. The silver-haired woman nodded slowly and lowered her Bayard "I'm princess Allura, and these are the Paladins of Voltron. Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro." She said pointing to each in turn. Lance raised an eyebrow at you while the rest gave you a solitary nod, maybe they don't take so well to being beaten.

"I'm (y/n), a scavenger from the planet Nibiru." You said quietly still kneeling on the ground. You were wearing a pair of black pants with a light purple strip up the side, a black hooded top and a dark purple leather jacket. A belt was fastened loosely around your waist which held a pouch of tools and you unextended staff. "I got here by teleporting straight in while an infection spread across your ship's defences for half a tick. Barely noticeable but effective in lowering your guard enough to get me onboard undetected." You explained with a modest shrug.

"Fascinating, but how did you get around without triggering any of the defences." Said pidge as she looked over you for any special tech that you might have on you. You flash them a small smile "well that's all part of our training though I have to say I wasn't expecting a 10,000-year-old Altean ship so I slipped up." Suddenly the sound of a scoff came from behind you, turning you see the three blade members looking at you with disgust. "That ship was fair gain, it was passing through our territory." You said to them with a seep smirk. With that Kolivan was at your neck with his knife "We lost members to the Galra because of your scavenger friends."

You have a low growl again at him as the blade pressed into you (s/c) neck. Slowly Shiro stepped forward in front of him. "Let's not jump to conclusions, but first (y/n) tell me about what you do." He said in his calm voice but you could see a slight note of terror in his eyes as he looked down at your slender frame.

"You know, I'm not really feeling in the mood to talk right now. If you can decide what you are going to do with me now as I'm really want to get out of these cuffs." You said. Allura sighed "Lance take her to where we held Lotor, after our meeting, we will decide what we will do with her." She said before turning away.

You felt a strong hand pull you to your feet and with an almost dazzling smile, he pushed you towards the door. You then looked back and spotted the smaller member of the Blade of Marmora sulking against the wall, little did you know under the mask he made eye contact with you for just a second, catching the smirk that was plastered on your face.

You were lead down a series of spiral staircases and into a small holding prison. A forcefield slowly came up in front of you before cuffs on your wrists drop away "Do you treat all your guests with this kind of reception," you said to Lance who was gently typing on a holographic keyboard. He looked up at you and flashed a smile

"Only the special ones.


	3. Break out

Allura, Coran, the blade of Marmora and three paladins were all stood on the main deck of the ship looking over a large holographic map of the universe. "The planet She comes from is in the Sombrero galaxy," explain Kolivan "it is a dwarf planet that has been converted into a universal hub for trafficking of stolen tech, gambling and a massive black market with many things from far planets, earth for example." 

 

At the mention of their home planet, the paladins day up in their chair and focused on the Galara man sat opposite to them. "They are completely neutral in this war, and that's how they've survived- stealing tech from Galra ships but also selling it to them. The same goes for innocent travellers and rebel ships like this one." He continued in the same cold, distant tone. Shiro looked at him "but how were they not all brought into the Galra command?" He said while gently drumming his fingers on the table in front of him and Pidge shivered slightly at the thought of many fighters like (y/n) being part of the Galra. 

 

"Well, we assume that they were able to make a deal with the commanders and have been able to keep their trade alive. Scavengers are only a small, secretive part of this planet. Yes, they bring in the most money but very little is known about them," Kolivan explained, "we estimate there is very few who make it through the training to become scavengers."  
Just then Keith scoffed slightly; he revealed his face as he had taken off his mask "She's just a scavenger, what kind of training could she possibly have had. Come in take and then leave." He said bluntly. Kolivan just shook his head and sighed. 

 

"Well first off, the extensive fighting training which they undergo is pretty evident in the way that..." he said being interrupted by 

 

"She took you out with a few swings of a large stick!" Hunk, who had kept remarkably silent, said with a broad grin on his face. 

 

"Yeah, well so did you." Keith pointed out while crossing his arms over his chest. Hunk was about to say something when Allura stood up. 

 

"Stop that arguing. I still can't understand how a planet could completely ignore the terrible suffering of people in this universe and help the Galra." She said looking at them with her hands placed firmly on her hips. Kolivan nodded slowly  
"I agree, but from what I've heard they were like this before the war, and will continue to be like this until the end and beyond that." He said quietly. 

 

Pidge looked at him curiously, "When she said 'that ship was fair gain' what was she talking about?" She said peering at Keith, Kolivan and the other blade member.  
"Well, it was a team of ours we had positioned in a prime place on a Galra ship and were getting crucial information about supply routes from them. One day the ship diverted its course and moved into the scavengers airspace. Like what happened on this ship, they got aboard, just one member, and stole a lot of tech. However one of our men caught them, and we have had tech stolen by Nibiru scavengers previously, so they plan went a little off course. But our members were caught by the Galra guards, and we've not heard from them since only one escaped, but he swore he saw the scavenger get away from the Galra with the tech." He explained while watching the faces of the others around him. 

 

"But how did the scavenger get away freely?" Pidge asked bluntly,  
"They talked their way out of it. The scavengers are trained to read the weaknesses of others and exploit them for their gain. And they weren't on a particularly strong-minded Galra leader."  
There was silence for a second, then Allura sat down "Well enough of her, we have business to discuss." She said looked at them all, and everyone gave her a nod in understanding. Slowly the discussion began to move to planets, and solar system that had joined the fight against the Galra and everyone one seemed to forget about (y/n).

 

However, Keith who had been staring to one side of the room, thinking about what Kolivan stood up. He looked around them and then left the room with a worried expression on his face. "Lance!" He said under his breath as he ran down the corridor.  
—-  
You were sat against your bed, watching the tall blue paladin through the holographic bars. He paced up and down, his face filled with emotions that you could read like an open book. They apparently didn't know much about you, or they would've left you with someone closed off and emotionless, like one member of the Blade of Marmora. 

 

You gently flicked you (h/c) ponytail before standing up, you knew immediately how to get out of this jail cell and swallowing your pride you said: "So how come a guy like you is stuck here?" Lance turned to you trying to look fierce  
"Well it's a long story, but it mainly consists of me finding a blue lion." He said while watching you through the bars. 

 

"Huh, they made a good choice someone so strong and fierce like you. You are quite the hero." You said knowing he would pick up on your flattery.  
Lance laughed and shook his head "That won't work on me; I know what you are doing." He said crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

"Well I mean it, it's hard to lie to a smart guy like you." You replied, gently biting your lip while internally rolling your eyes. You saw that he was slowly falling for it and when he said:  
"And what is someone like you doing as a scavenger?" You knew your training was paying off.  
"Well, I kinda fell into a bad place, and no one was there to protect and help me, so I did what they told me to do." You said while looking down pretending to be shy. After reading Lance, it was pretty obvious to you he was insecure about his abilities as a hero, and by playing the victim, it appealed to his heroic, protective side. 

 

"Well have you ever thought about changing what you do, finding someone to protect you?" He said moving closer. Once again, internally you rolled your eyes but again lied straight through your teeth  
"No one would ever like me, and I'm surprised you are even talking to me."  
Lance looked at you and with a confident smirk and said: "Girl, are you religious?" That threw you slightly as you didn't know what was coming next  
"No?" You questioned looking straight into his eyes, which broke one of the first rules about lying to people.  
"Because you are the answer to all my prayers." Lance finished before taking another step closer to the cell. You want to pull a face at him because that was an awful pickup line, but then you remember your mission, get out with his help, so you giggled quietly and looked down pretending to be shy. 

 

"That's so nice of you."  
Lance was now opposite you as you stood looking out of the cell into his chest as you couldn't make eye contact with him. "One thing about being trapped, is I've never kissed anyone. Have you?" You asked quietly now as he was closer to you. Lance puffed up his chest.  
"Of course. I mean, obviously, the defender of the galaxy. Part of Voltron, the ladies, can't get enough." He said dramatically, and you knew he was lying. 

 

"What's Voltron?" You said while gently twirling a piece of hair in your fingers. Of course, you had heard of the legend but letting him show off was also important.  
"Voltron is a huge robot made out of five coloured lions each connecting to make one large robot that can take out a fleet of Galra, and I'm one of the pilots!" He stated pointing to his chest proudly. You giggle slightly  
"Defender of the galaxy? A pilot of a giant lion? No wonder you have kissed someone before." You said with pretend naivety.  
Lance looked at you and wiggled his eyebrows "Well I can be your first, and then I'm going to help you (y/n). I promise to protect you as I am the defender of the universe." And with that, he walked over to the panel which would open your cell. Pressing some buttons, he smiled up at you innocently, and for the first time, you felt slightly sorry for him. Just as he pushed one final button the doors to the room slid open. 

 

"Lance, stay away from her!" An unmasked blade member said while running in. You were taken aback by him slightly as you glanced up at him, but then you shook it off pulling up your hood as the field around you fell. 

 

"You just want her for yourself, but I will protect her not you!" Lance said stepping in the way of Keith who was trying to run towards you. "Lance, get out of the way. Can't you see she's playing you?" Keith said while trying to dodge around him.


	4. A connection

You saw Keith gently grit his teeth and clutch the sword harder in his hands while adjusting his stance a little. Standing with your weight on one foot, you twirled your short staff in your hands with an almost carefree motion. "Do you have no shame?" Keith hissed at you as he extended his arm with the sword front of him.

"Ever heard of survival of the fittest, this is how I survive." You said quietly. Then you pressed the button on your staff and with a click it formed to escrima sticks.  
Lance looked at you with round eyes. "Wait, what's going on? I'm confused." He said taking a step away from Keith giving him a clear view of his opponent, you. He took the opportunity to look you up and down slowly, taking in your height and size, your dominant side and your weaker side. 

With that he ran at you, sword glinting in the bright lights of the containment room. You sighed and ran to meet him blocking his sword with you Escrima sticks crossed. Kicking him away, you blocked his swing at your side. "Allura," he growled into what you assume is a communicator "prisoner has escaped."  
You met his dark gaze and held it before changing you fighting technique from defensive to attack. You lunged forward, managing to land a hit on his shoulder. Distracted by the pain in his shoulder, Keith dropped his guard, which gave you the opportunity to kick him in the chest, throwing him into a wall. With that you ran for the door, slamming your hand down on the controls opening the bay doors wide.  
You had no idea where you were going; you ran your way down vast whitewashed corridors that all looked the same. You then took a right turn, and something made you stop dead in your tracks. Your head felt slightly dizzy, as you could feel this strange energy calling out to you from somewhere in the distant. 'Stay on course,' you thought, but you found yourself turning back and towards the energy. 

 

As you walked down the corridor any sense of urgency had left you, the only thing you could think about was finding the source of this energy. You came up to a large hanger door, your head now buzzing and the draw of the energy was so powerful you practically ran into the hanger once the doors had slid open.  
You gasped quietly.  
In front of you stood a giant green robot that looked like a lion surrounded by a green, holographic force field. The body gleaned brightly under the lights of the spaceship. "Is this Voltron?" You said quietly to yourself, taking a slow walk towards it. When you reached out to touch the force field, it evaporated at your touch. 

The lion then lets out an enormous roar and stood up straight. Something told you to walk under it; it was almost like a voice in your head which was telling you to touch the lion's leg. "This is incredible!" You breathed as you placed your palm on the leg of the lion. Under your fingers, the 'metal' of the leg glowed with blue energy, and suddenly you could see each part inside the lion, each screw, each bolt. Everything. The energy guided you along the lion and brought you to a section in the chest where you saw something had been placed crudely into the main wiring of the lion. "That could be wired much better," You said to the lion "hold on, I have some tools."  
While this was happening, you weren't aware that the hanger doors had opened allowing Allura, Coran, the paladins and the blade of Marmora a full view of what you were doing. "Get away from my lion!" Cried pidge when she saw you. Your hood had was pulled away from your face, and as you turned to look at them, you heard Coran and Allura gasp quietly. 

"Wait, let me help it," You said suddenly reaching for the tool pouch on your belt.  
"You can't use those tools I'm afraid," Allura finally spoke up, her eyes seemed to be glowing almost "You will need the Altean alchemy tools." Coran looked at her unsure, but he was only given a resolute nod.  
"What do you mean?" You said confused "How would I know how to use them?"  
Allura looked at you with round eyes, "It's in your blood." She explained simply, before pointing at your reflection in the metal of the line. On your cheeks were glowing marks that looked like the ones on Allura's cheeks and with one finger you gently trace over the marks.  
"How is this possible?" Was all you could say. 

The princess just shook her head "I don't know, my guess is as good as yours. But it is clear that you were meant to find Voltron, and use as Altean alchemy is in your blood. You were meant to return to the castle of lions." She said not taking her eyes off the marks on your face that gave her hope that there could be more Alteans out there. You nod slowly, what she was saying made sense as you had never meant to have been on this mission in the first place.

 

-

You sat up in your bed, startled by the dream you just had. "Zavia!" You whispered to the girl in the bed opposite you "Zavia, wake up!"

With a grown the girl sat up, rubbing her eyes slowly "What is it? Is it breakfast?" She said yawning. You just gave her a long eye roll.  
"No it's more important than that, I had a dream about this huge ship coming into our airspace. I need your help to get me on the list of scavengers working today." You said sitting up and walking over to the wardrobe to pick out some clothes. 

"You know that will never happen, you've already worked this week, and there are rules for a reason." She said trying to make her argument stronger then it was. You just gave her that look of, 'Oh come on!', as you pulled your purple hoodie over your head.  
"Well, I mean even if I did agree, we don't have access to the main systems." Zavia sighed.  
With that, you ran over and hugged her "Yes, you know I can do that." You said smiling widely. Something about this just felt right. Clipping your usual belt around your waist, and attached the pouch with your tools and your staff to either side of you. "Can I borrow your leather jacket again?" You asked reaching for the jacket in the mess of the room.  
"Sure, it means you have to return in one piece."  
"I always return," you pause "in one piece."  
-

 

You snapped out of your trance by Coran coming towards you with what looked like a tray of oddly shaped tools "Now I know these look odd but feel the energy of the lion, it will tell you what to do." He said almost with a reassuring smile.  
You nodded and reached out for the tools while placing one hand on the leg of the lion, immediately the image of the right tool came into your mind, so you picked it up from the tray. It was surprisingly heavy; it took you a moment to work out how to balance it properly.  
Slowly you moved to the underside of the lion, but was distracted by the smallest paladin running up beside you "What are you doing? Do you need some help? Maybe you should let me do it." She said frantically while moving around you at a startling pace. 

Alurra came up to her and gently took her arm "Pidge, like the lion guides you, it is guiding her to fix it. The bond between a lion and a 'mechanic' is significant." She said quietly in her calming voice while you moved under the lion.  
Then with a growl, the lion lowered itself so you could climb up inside. Slowly, you pulled yourself into the frame of the lion and immediately you knew what was wrong, someone had tried to integrate a cloaking system to the lion. "Okay, I'm going to need your help here." You said to the lion, and instantly in your head, you had an image of what you had to do. Carefully you disconnected wires and bolts, only to reattach them so that the cloaking mechanism was correctly attached. 

You then slid out again and put the tool back "There, that lion should be able to cloak Voltron properly without the high risk of it breaking." You said while brushing your ponytail off of your shoulder. 

"So back to my jail?"


	5. Achilles heel

The alarms blared across the ship; white walls reflected the red, flashing light all around the team as they stood on the main bridge of the ship, looking at large windows. You had been sat casually on the back of a chair that was in the middle of five chairs which made up a ring across the bridge. Shiro had looked at you, shook his head and then moved to stand by Coran and Allura who seemed to be the only ones right now that would talk to you. Clearly, they didn't take to being beaten very well, and the Blade of Marmora would often shoot you the evillest looks to which you just smiled, once you even dared to blow a kiss at the shortest, Keith.

 

"Allura, what's our estimated arrival time?" Shiro asked cutting through the silence of the room at just the right moment. The princess looked at him with a weary smile. "In about 60 doboshes," she replied while looking down at a screen with many incomprehensible symbols. The screen in front of you lit up; the blue holographic haze made you slid properly into the seat. Shiro came over and stood behind you reading the screen, and his presence suddenly made you squirm, so you looked up at Allura.

"What are you planning?" you asked while resting your elbows on your knees.  
"It's none of your business scavenger." You heard a low growl say from one corner. Immediately you met with the blank mask of the Blade leader. Before you could reply, Allura leapt to your defence.  
"We are planning an attack on a large Galra fleet which orbits the planet of Driseya." She said while bringing up a live image of the ships to float in the centre of the bridge. Shiro nodded and then walked over to the map.  
"We will go out as separate lions and try to pick off the smaller fighters, then we will form Voltron to take out the rest of them swiftly, so they can't call for help. Coran will then land the castle on the planet, and we will liberate the place by simply taking out the Galra ground fleet." He explained clearly, before gently sweeping the white stripe in his hair out of his face.

 

You stood up and taking a deep breath you said, "There is a flaw to your plan, you see this ship?" you said while pointing to a boxed shape ship that floated "This acts as a massive shield generator that connects all the ships in the surrounding area. If you cross it or break it, an emergency signal will be sent off straight away as the shield has heavily monitoring. Whatever is on that planet, the Galra want to protect it at all costs." The room stayed silent for a couple of seconds, everyone stunned by your knowledge. They then shook it off as Coran brought up an enhanced picture of the ship you had pointed out.  
"It seems as though (y/n) is correct, we haven't encountered one of these before." He said while stroking his long moustache thoughtfully.  
"So how do we take it out then?" the green paladin Pidge piped u from her chair where she sat studying an image of the ship on her screen. You smile slightly and pinching your fingers you made the model of the boxed shaped ship bigger and floated in the centre of the room.

"What these ships lack is a defence from inside as most of the engineering of these ships was put into the external defences, so the way to get you in is to shut off the shield from the inside." You say almost smugly.  
The green paladin rested her head on her chin observing you, "And how do we get in undetected to shut off these shields, and once we are in how do we shut off these shields?" said Keith who took a step towards you  
"We had a plan, but then you came along, you will be putting us a risk."  
"Wou just don't like me as I am a scavenger, why can't you just accept that I have more knowledge here then you and I'm actually trying to stop you going on a suicide mission." You argue back, one hand on your hips. Just then Allura stepped in.  
"That's enough. It's clear to me that we will have to rethink our original plan as we did not know what we were up against. What we will do is, Pidge in the cloaked green lion will transport Keith and Kolivan onto the ship to disable the shield," she said looking at the two blade members who nodded in reply.  
"You need to take them to the underside of the ship, it's the weakest part of the ship, you can get in undetected," you said with almost a smile at Allura who reciprocated it.

 

"It's Achilles heel!" exclaimed Lance who had been keeping remarkably quiet through all of this. You look at him slowly not understanding what he had said, neither did Allura and Coran. "You know," he continued "the Greek hero? Everyone knows that saying, you are part human, aren't you?"  
You nod in reply slowly but say, "I've never been to earth, though, I grew up on Nibiru, I don't even know what earth looks like." Lance just gawped at you once again plunging the room into silence.  
"Anyway, Allura I want to go with them on this mission, I have the covert skills and knowledge to get them to the right part of the ship." You said looking at the princess. She nodded almost with an almost relieved smile that you were willing to help. Kolivan looked at you with a low growl but didn't say anything more than that; he very clearly did not like you at all.  
Allura then grabbed your hand, "If you are going on this mission you need a costume change, come. You can borrow one of my outfits." She said dragging you away from the rest of the group.

 

About 15 dobashes later, you were stood in the hanger of the green lion dressed in a white suit that hugged your body. When you had first put it one the material seemed to melt over you like water adjusting to your size and shape, you completed the look with your belt which cried your tools and your staff as well as your half face mask. Allura smiled at you as you stood in front of her, "You look more Altean now!" she said as she gently squeezed Coran's arm.  
He chuckled slightly "It seems as though I have missed judged you, (y/n). accept my humblest of apologies."  
You couldn't help but smile at the man, which lifted your whole face and suddenly the team's attention was on you. Lances jaw almost dropped, and Pidge nudged hunk slightly "No way, I didn't think she could smile like that. I just thought she sent evil glares at Keith." He stated bluntly to pidges embarrassment. Instead of a growl you just giggled as you did with your old friend, these freedom fighters had not been what you expected but in a good way.

 

Kolivan coughed quietly "I'm afraid our window of opportunity is closing every second we stand here." He said looking at Allura who nodded. Pidge sighed and walked over to her lion which lowered its head for her to climb into, so you followed her. Then you sat in the back of the lion with the two blade members who looked purposefully away from you. "Ruin this mission scavenger, and you are putting the rebellion at risk!" growled the leader final breaking the silence that had been like a thick fog which had descended throughout the lion as it took off out of the castle. You look up from the palm of your hand and into the emotionless masks of the men in front of you.  
"I'm not just a scavenger!" you said standing up. Immediately the members tensed up, and you were about to say something else when Pidge called "Entering drop zone in ten ticks."  
With that, you pulled on Allura's old helmet and waited for the doors to open. The time flew by, and suddenly you felt the ground fall beneath your feet. Dropping towards the ship, the pull of gravity wasn't particularly strong, so it was easy enough to make a soft landing. Kolivan then took out a machine that cut a neat hole in the side of the ship which you climbed through into one of the lower levels. After a second of orientation, you found an access point to the central computers, which you used to downloads a map of the ship. "Wait how did you do that so quickly?" asked Keith as you pulled up a 3D holographic map of the vessel.

 

"We were taught Galra, plus many other languages to help us." You explained simply before turning to towards a corridor.  
After leading them down a corridor, you came up to a group of centuries. Immediately Keith took out his blade, but they had already opened fire. Within seconds you had reacted forming a shield in front of him blocking the gunfire. "We have about ten ticks until the alert them of our presence," Kolivan stated. Keith let out a low growl and sprung up from behind you, taking a run at the centuries. You then lowered your shield and while extended you staff and sprang into action, hitting one of the centuries right on the shoulder. You then twisted the pole knocking its head off, which rolled onto the floor. You then ducked under the fire of another which immediately stopped as Keith stuck his extended blade through it.

 

"Thanks, Blade!" you said, only getting a growl in return before you went back to lead them down the corridors, Kolivan taking up the rear protecting your backs.  
You made it to the centre control room in barely any time at all. Slowly the doors opened revealing a tall Galrean commander, surrounded by centuries. Keith ran straight in followed by Kolivan who pushed you back slightly from the fight. The sounds of blaster fire erupted from all around the room and looking through your shield you watched the way the fight continued. The Galra commander was an all, strong woman who carried a giant battle axe in one hand which she struck at Kolivan, who blocked it with his sword with equal force and strength. Quietly, you slipped around the edge of the room and ran towards the control panel. Hitting one guard out of the way you slid along the floor and under another while sweepings its leg away until you were under the main control panel. You took out your tools and quickly opened a panel, trying to ignore the grunts of the two blade members as they took some serious hits.

 

While attaching your computer on your wrist to the control panel, you looked over to see Keith surrounded by four centuries. You couldn't get up to help him as you had to get this shield down so this planet could be liberated. On your wrist, Galrean words flashed up, and soon you were on their central computers. Into the comm, you said, "Ok shields will fall in ten ticks, be ready to move." You say, as quietly as you can as the noise in the room had died down. Kolivan and Keith were kneeling on the floor, their wrists being held by centuries as the Galrean leader prowled in front of them.

 

'9'you count in your head as you look over to them. "Well, if it isn't a rebel fighter. What are you doing on this ship?" she growled, leaning towards them. '8' neither of them spoke, Keith looked down at the floor, Kolivan straight ahead '6'. The silence was eerie, but you winced as the commander turned to face the control panel. '5'one step closer. '4' another '3'one more step and this would be all over, but she turned to face them. "I wonder what I will get from the witch for capturing you. '1'  
With that you rolled out from under the panel, splitting your sticks into two and threw one at the commander, it bounced from her head and then magnets in it activated bringing It back to you. The staff formed at just the right moment as you used it to block some of the fire that now headed towards you. The Leader growled and ran at you with her axe raised above her head, which you dodged by jumping up onto the surface of the panel. She swung again, this time to be met with the metal of your staff which you swirled around her arm, hitting her shoulder forcing her to drop the axe. She threw an angry punch at your chest which you dodged effortlessly, then used to climb up onto her back and then her shoulder. You then wrapped your legs around her neck, twisting it, making her fall to the ground with a loud thump.

 

Immediately you got up and walked over to Keith and Kolivan who had freed themselves from the grip of the centuries as they had been distracted by your sudden attack. Keith pulled his blade from the chest of one of them, which then retracted at his touch which made you curious. At this point, you could see a lot of explosions and laser fire coming from other ships around you until you were face to face with a giant robot made from different coloured lions "Is that...?" you begin to ask before being interrupted by Keith.  
"Voltron."

 

It took you a couple of seconds to come back round as you watched red and orange colours erupt from the ships all around you, having never seen anything like this it made you stop and rethink this war. Being brought up on Nibiru, you were used to the Galra and others just moving around and ignoring each other. Never see the point in fighting for what you thought was a war that had nothing to do with battle; fighting ignorance to what was going on.  
"Scavenger! We have to go now." Kolivan called out cutting straight through your thoughts. Pidge stood in the entrance of the green lion's mouth, with the two Blade of Marmora members, which was rammed through the metal side of the ship. Quickly you ran over to them to climb up into the huge jaws of the lion, and immediately you could feel its energy running through you.


	6. Liberator or faker

ou sat in the back of the green lion which now headed down towards Drisaya; a grey cloud of smoke covered its surface but didn't hide the large Barracks that littered the lands. This planet had a lot of Galra soldiers all over it, which set the nerves off in your stomach but your face was half hidden by your mask, so it didn't let too much slip.

"Allura, we are heading into the planet now, I've got the blade and (y/n)." Pidge radioed to the castle and the other lions.  
"Good work Pidge, we'll meet you down there, but first we need to centre our attack on the Barracks but also, you need to drop (y/n) and the blade at the large settlement to try and release it from Galra control. It's been a while since these people have known freedom." The princess replied, her face showing up on the holographic screen in front of Pidge.

The bright face of the paladin looked back at you, "I doubt there will be too much resistance considering we will be mounting larger attacks on the barracks, but call if you need help." She said while pushing a lever back and speeding up the incredible machine.  
"But surely these people will be liberated when you destroy the main controls?" You said standing up while placing one hand on your hip, "I can't see how I would be any help in this situation." Pidge looked at you almost with despair as she flew towards a large cluster of buildings that looked like a modern city. There were tall skyscrapers, designed with a unique shape and a river running through it. Towards the edges, building thinned out into surrounding grasslands, forests and hills.

"You can help a lot, seeing as you did nearly take down our whole team." Came the reply of the yellow paladin, who faces came up on the holographic screen. "Honestly, I think we deserve a rematch. You snuck up on us unfairly." Whined Lance, his face appearing next to Hunk's. This made you laugh which only made the deep frown deeper on his face,  
"It's your job paladin, and if you can't handle one scavenger are you fit to be a "defender of the universe" you reply quoting back to what he had called himself before, Lance tried to look stubborn, but he knew you were teasing."re-match, tonight at the training bay. This time I will be red-" he said before being cut off by pidge, who announced that you would be dropping in a matter of ticks. Soon you felt the ground falling from your feet as you plummeted towards the earth at a startling speed which only gave you a tick to regain your thoughts so you could land safely on the top a building shaped like a cone. By then you were already being bombarded with heavy fire from Galrean soldiers on the ground, having spotted the massive green cat dropping you from the sky. Kolivan stood up and shot something down the ground which formed a zip line, which you immediately made you take out your staff. Using it to hold you, you flew down to the ground, putting weight on each side to avoid the lasers that were flying at you.

Within seconds you jumped while extending your staff to land on a century before spinning around, jamming the staff into the gun of another and twisting it out of its hands. You then casually shoot at the century's around you which were slowly thinning in numbers as the Blade had landed beside you, their swords extended. Turning around, you felt the burning sensation of a rope rap against your hand before you were pulled towards a Galra leader who looked at you with a small smirk on his purple, furry face.

With a growl, you used the force in the glowing rope to pull your feet to the centre of his chest and kick him away before flipping and landing down on the ground. The leader took a step back before charging at you, but before he could reach you, he fell to the ground, Keith's blade buried into the flesh of his back. "Thanks-" you breathed to him as Keith stood in front of you with his hand outstretched. Taking it, he pulls you to your feet.  
"No problem scavenger." He said before letting go of your hand to retrieve his blade. There was a small pool of dark crimson blood staining the hard rock of the floor below the body, so you turned away.

All around you, the city was quiet, no longer did the sound of gunfire ring through the war-stricken buildings. Or did the music of centuries solitude pacing rule the empty streets? It took you a second to realize this battle was won, but what snapped you out of your daydream was the cry of help. Immediately you turned to a distinctively Galrean-looking building where the call had come from. Inside were rows and rows of cages, crammed with people of all ages, all quite short with long white hair. The men had shiny white beards to match and were all in cages, opposite mothers, and children. Their skin was a dark orange, and they were underfed by the amount of bone that showed under there clothes.  
"What the hell," you said under your breath as you ran to the first cage. It was locked with a mechanism linked to the ship's mainframe.

"Hurry child, get us out of here!" A man called from one cage. You nod in his direction while running to a control panel. After doing a little work on the panel, all the cage doors unlocked, and people flooded out, flowing out of the ships and into the streets of the city. Something inside of you snapped as your saw the families reuniting themselves, so happy to be alive and well and realizing you would never have that made your heart ache.  
"Allura, I've released the prisoners. How's the rest of the Galra strong points." You said into a communicator while avoiding the showering of praise you were getting from the now free prisoners; something felt so wrong about being praised for an action you wouldn't have done a day ago. Staying out of conflict always appealed more to you. "We have finished, we will be with you in two ticks; Coran is landing it outside the city." She replied as the five massive lions flew over the city to the amazement of the people around you.

According to the green paladin, it was normal to celebrate the liberation of a planet, so when everyone gathered around the foot of the castle, dancing, and singing, you did your best to stay out of the way. It was hard to explain the feeling inside you, as you watched guests swarm around with floating trays with drinks in them circled the area slowly as well as food which Hunk had prepared. The noise was a pleasant humming of thanks and welcomes from the locals, but all you felt was a deep shame and guilt that drove you away from the scene, unaware of the gaze following you back into the castle.

You walked into the hanger of the red lion as you sensed it needed a repair and immediately the warm pull of energy filled you. Your mind became full of part and ideas for an upgrade, but you put that to one side to focus on the massive malfunction in the blaster that was located on the tail. The lion growled quietly, as you placed your hand on its leg which told you what you needed to fix the problem and how to do so. You took out a couple of tools from the pouch Coran had given you and sat down to fix it.

While you were doing this you didn't hear the bay doors slide open, "I didn't have you down as the antisocial type." Announced lance as he walked over to you. "Why aren't you at the celebration? That's the best part of this lifestyle."  
You sighed and looked up from the blaster that rested by your leg on the floor. "I'm not feeling up to it, plus why are you following me?" You said turning away from his curious face, "I just want to get back to where I belong."  
Lance sat down beside you, "Homesick then, once again I didn't think that was your type, and I wasn't following you, I was taking an interest in what you were doing."  
Putting down the tool in your hand you turned to him, "I've realized that I could never be as good as this team needs me to be, and I hate how guilty I feel for ignoring this whole situation. What the Galra have been doing, it's just-"  
"Awful," he finished. You couldn't quite believe you had just emptied your thoughts on this paladin who you haven't known for a week. But he smiled and put one hand on your shoulder, "Well, running from the situation won't make it better. You're needed in this war."

"You think that cheap line will win me over?" You say punching him in the arm, "I thought you had more game than that."  
Lance looked at you almost like a wounded puppy before laughing again, "You know you remind me of my sister, she used to tease me like that all the time." He said as you went back to fixing the blaster.

"Was this back on earth?" You asked as you looked at the power crystal that shot beams of energy noticing it was out of place, "What's it like?"  
"Earth? It's great. My mums cooking was the best, and my siblings were always fun to have around. There is a lot to do. So many nice places to go. I miss taking long walks in the city alone, at night and the quietness was so calming." He explained as you righted the crystal.

"I know what you mean, back on my planet in the early hours of the morning it's all quiet, and it's the best time to climb on the rooftops."  
He looked at you as you tightened a screw into place, finishing the repair work on the blaster, "I think we just had a bonding moment." Lance said with his usual broad smile, "another reason you should stay, one day we can show you half of the place you come from."  
You just sighed, "you know what, I'll see how it goes. Plus you guys would be hopeless without me."

 

"Dream on scavenger."


	7. Recruited

The sound of a metal blade hitting metal rang around the training deck. Lance, holding a long sword, swung at the gladiator with all his force but it easily blocked his attack with a quick move of its staff. A sigh came from his lips as lance dodged a swing at the head. Readjusting his grip, he tried to swing at the machine's chest but couldn't get enough power behind it, so the gladiator simply blocked the swing. It then swipes his legs from under him away, and after a second he was looking up at the bright altean lights with the end of a staff picking into his chest. From behind him, he heard a soft brush of material against the wall, and he turned to see you leant against the wall, gently twirling your un-extended staff in one hand. "How long have you been watching?" He asked while standing up, noticing the small smile forming on your lips.  
"Long enough to know that you will never get enough power behind that swing with that stance." You said while walking up to him.

  
His eyes studied the outfit he'd first seen you in, the purple hoodie layered under a leather jacket, a purple mask around your neck to cover half your face, dark pants the covered your legs and your belt with tools clipped onto it hung loosely on your waist. Lance sighed and rested the tip of the sword against the ground, "Ok scavenger, what are your tips." Lance said with a half smile at you. You smiled back gently unclipping you belt and dropping to the floor before taking off your jacket. You then walked over to him, "Alright" you breathed "Firstly most of your weight needs to be on the back foot so you can use it as momentum. Also bringing it from high to low so gravity will do some of the work for you." You said while gently spreading his legs into a stance with your foot.

  
Taking a step back, you extended your staff to its full length. Lance sighed slightly, after reminding himself what happened the last time you fought, and took a hard grip on the hilt of his sword. "Ladies first!" He said with one of his bright smiles but barely seconds after the words left his lips your staff was swung in a high arc aiming for one of his shoulders.

  
Lance just blocked the attacked, taking. A cautious step back from you. The way you moved was instinctive, darting on the balls of your feet from one side to another. You easily dodged the swing from lances sword, sidestepping around him, so he had to turn so you were in his line of vision, but by then you were sweeping your staff towards his feet. "That's not happening," growled Lance, just jumping over the staff. He then swung his sword across his body which met with the centre of your staff. Slightly taken aback by the attack, you jumped back from the contact.  
"Ok, if that's how it's going to be!" You said before ducking and rolling to one side. Then on your knees, you swiped at his feet again, this time bringing him to the floor with a hard landing. The Bayard, that lance had dropped when he fell, retracted which you picked up with a small smirk on your lips. "This is a strange weapon!" You said while holding your hand out for lance to help himself up with. While pulling him up, the red Bayard turned into a long staff; however the end glowed bright red with power. A whistle escaped your lips as you looked up and down the staff; the one wresting on your belt suddenly seemed pretty pathetic. "Ok, you can give me the stick back now." Said Lance, who was stood panting a couple of meters away from you. With a chuckle, you threw it at him, and it changed back mid-throw. Only then did you reattach you belt loosely around your waist and picked up the discarded jacket. Lance couldn't keep the frown from his face as he watched you, not even out of breath.

As he was about to say something, an announcement boomed around the room. "Paladins, Lotor has returned. Meet us in the control room in thirty ticks" Allura's voice demanded. The name struck a note of recognition in your subconscious, but you didn't have time to think about it, Lance was grabbing your hand and practically dragging you out of the room. Only just outside the door did you pull your hand away, slowing down to a walk to tug on your jacket. "-need to send in someone to investigate-" a voice spoke from the centre of the room.

  
Stood there was a tall, muscular figure of Prince Lotor. His long hair, falling down his back which brought your eyes to the blade attached to his dark clothes and when he turned to see who had entered, his orange eyes studied you so hard you took a step back. "And who are you?" His smooth voice purred as he extended his hand out to you.

  
After hesitating, you stepped forward and took his hand "(y/n), I've been-" you paused, "-recruited."This was met with a raised eyebrow at Allura, who smiled encouragingly at you. "She was a scavenger we found on our ship, and I was going to keep her as a prisoner until I found out she is Altean. She had a similar connection with the lions to that of my father." Allura explained while turning back to the computers. For a second, a flick of jealousy appeared in Lotor eyes, before immediately being hidden behind a mask that was a smile.  
"A scavenger, let me guess..." he looked you up and down, his eyes just catching the back of your neck where a tattoo just appeared from the collar of your jacket, "ahh Nibiru. Then you will be perfect for our next mission."

  
Just then Kolivan's voice echoed around the room. "Her presence will not be required!" He was on the screen, Keith stood at his side, and both were staring straight at you. Lotor shook his head with a small chuckle, "You are going to let a petty feud get in the way of defending the universe? You will know better than any of us that our scavenger has the best skills and knowledge for this task." He said while throwing you a small smile. Something about the smile sent a shiver down your spine, maybe it was the unsmiling eyes that didn't match the curve of Lotor's lips or the way his front teeth showed slightly in an almost threatening manner.

 

 

Whatever it was, it made you take a slight step back. "I understand what you are saying Prince Lotor, but I just do not trust her like I would trust a member of the blade." Came the sharp reply from Kolivan. "And what makes you think I want to help them?" You chimed in with one hand on your hip. Confidence made you walk forward, past the team and to Allura's side.

  
"Clearly, even to the scavenger, it's obvious this won't work. We will find someone el-"  
"No!" Interrupted Keith, "She will be useful as she can read galran, and if Kolivan isn't coming, we will need it." Eyes flicked from Keith to you, and with a sigh, you nodded in agreement, it wasn't like there was much to do in the castle anyways."Fine, but you work on our rules. Keith will explain when he arrives to get you." Kolivan finished, and with that, the screen went blank. After a couple of seconds, you looked around the room,"Well if you need me I'll be in the training deck." And with that, you walked out. After that everyone left the central control room to do other stuff, Pidge and hunk went to the kitchen, and Allura walked away in an in-depth discussion with Lotor. Lance, however, sat in his chair, slumped slightly to one side which brought him to Shiro's attention.

  
"What's wrong Lance?" He asked while crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh nothing, it's just I got beaten again by (y/n), and she wasn't even trying. I can't help thinking she would make a better paladin then I would."

  
This was received with a chuckle from Shiro, "What do you think it's funny?" Lance accused him, looking slightly hurt.  
"No, it's just that she may be an excellent fighter, but she isn't a paladin. She couldn't help hundreds without blinking an eye!" Shiro said while turning back to the computer next to him.

"Right now-" he stated "-she's just too selfish."


	8. A Broken Partnership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for an update. Let’s get this story moving again ok queen!

Scavenger part 8

Keith looked over at the girl in the mask that lay under the computer of a Glara ship computer with slight admiration but mostly despair. His back was pressed against the wall as he looked down the corridor, “do you mind hurrying up? We will get caught.” He growled. You had only been stationed here for two days and already on each other’s nerves. It was clear to you that Keith didn’t normally go on these missions which required patience and careful planning during the mission. 

You brought a small wire across to another and hack into the system that managed the drones which floated around the halls of the ship that held many thousands of prisoners.  
“I’m in, what am I looking for again?” You ask as you roll out from underneath the computer. On your arm was a watch which projected a holographic map with thousands of little red dots floating along maze-like corridors. 

“We are looking for the high level prison.” He said while coming over to you to stand behind you. While moving across the map, you slowly studied each room shape. “Well this is the low-risk prisoners. I assume these aren’t heavily guarded but we do have centuries and bots.” You said while picking a point in the map to bring up illustrations of the defensives. 

You then moved towards the door opposite you, “if we go through here, we’ll be put into the loading bay. We can access the prison layers through there. I just need to get through this lock on the door.” While moving over to the door, you male partner began to pace up and down, checking back on you as your computer hacked into the Glara main frame. 

Keith looked over at you again and suddenly he pulled you, by your waist, into a small alcove in the room. His back facing out into the room, his chin just over the top of your head. While three centuries passed you, the closeness brought a heat to your cheeks that you had never experienced before. Almost as quickly as he pushed you into that gap, Keith stepped back. You couldn’t see it but a deep red blush had come across his face under his mask. 

“Well, ok? Thanks, I guess you aren’t completely useless at all.” You said quietly, which got a grunt return, “let’s just stick to what we are meant to be doing.” To avoid more eye contact you brought up the map again while Keith took out his sword and began to pace around the room. 

“Can you hurry this up Scavenger?” He growled at you as he looked down the corridor.  
“Look you are the one that pinned me to the wall. I would be done if it wasn’t for you.”  
“But you would also be dead or worse alerted them to our presence.”  
“You would die way before me!” You argued back. This went on for another couple of minutes before you finally finished hacking and the heavy doors slowly opened to reveal a large store room full of crates. 

You were both silent as you crept into the room, Kieth signalled for you to go one way, while he moved across another way. With a smile, you went straight for the first crate and climbed up on top of the crate before moving up over the stack which reached just below the roof. It reminded you of your home. When you were you were young scavengers challenged you to push yourself in hard par-core, making you jump across stalls of rusted ships so you could join them. 

The sound of regimented footsteps shook you from your day dream. Keith ran around the crates, putting his back against them when he heard the regimented pace of centuries passing past him. Unfortunately they came round past the crate immediately noticing him, their guns trained straight on his head. In seconds he had drawn his sword but before he could take a swing you dropped down onto the one of the centuries before hitting another in the chest.  
“Duck!” You shouted at Keith who did as you said just in time for you to swing your staff across which connected with the last century. 

You smiled at him as you shortened your staff and clipped it to your belt, “that makes us even mullet. Now let’s go before you get us killed.”  
Grabbing your hand, the young blade pulled you through the storage facility and to the door you’d pointed out.  
“You are aware that I can run without being pulled.” You said while yanking your hand from his grasp. With panting breaths, you made it to the large doors that sealed the prison form the other part of the ship.

To one side you saw a small vent leading away into the walls of the ship and with a small smirk you turned to Keith. “How about we take a different entrance?” Was the question that left your lips as you unfastened the cover with a tool from your belt. Then your slid into the metal shaft and began to crawl a long the passage, by the sound of footsteps behind you, it was an easy guess that Keith was following. You could almost hear him grumbling. 

At a fork in the road you paused and held out one hand to cover Keith’s mouth. He just gave you a patronising look but you were too busy listening to the framing metal work around you. In the distance the sound of a man calling out in pain just reached your ears, “he’s here somewhere. The Galra are torturing him now.” Keith looked up at you and nodded,  
“They caught him. He was trying to get back to earth. I’ve met captain Holt, he’s a good man he doesn’t deserve this again. Not when we managed to set him free.” Her explained while taking out a small hand held device.  
“Keith, don’t use that. It will alert them to our presence here.” You said putting one hand on the device but he pulled it away.  
“Look, you are the newbie here. Not me!” He said while typing a message into the device, “I have to let the blade know that he’s here. We can’t keep this information to ourselves.” 

With a sigh you turned back to your own watch which in the dark tunnel shocked you slightly at how bright it was. “Ok this is first level security, I’d say we’ll have better luck finding him in the next level.” You said while moving to the edge of a drop in the shaft. With a hitched breathe you jumped down, sliding slightly on the metal walls before landing with a lift thump at the bottom. “Ok mullet. Your turn.” You called out while moving to one side. 

The dark haired boy dropped down quietly beside you before looking around, “which way now?” He asked quietly to which you pointed to the tunnel behind him. “That way, then the next turning go right.” As you crawled along you thought about how you found yourself crawling along a dusty ventilation system with a grumpy man for your only company. Things couldn’t get much worse. 

That’s when the sound of guns echoed all around you, the sound of blasts biting old metal and wall made a deafening racket. But that wasn’t the only problem, the part of the vent you and Keith were knelt in began to cream under the weakened support. With a groan the metal cane tumbling down and you lay exposed to the crowd of century guards pointing their gums to your heads. 

“There was a reason I told you not to send that message.”


	9. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> \- themes of violence  
> \- themes of torture

Scavenger Part 9

You gently drummed you nails against the cold metal floor beneath you. Being secluded in this cell had given you a lot of time to think and for the first time since being a part of this team, you missed roaming the large empty halls of the castle. You missed her food that Hunk prepared. One day, before the mission, he’d brought some food down to you and Pidge as you worked on upgrading her lion.

You both though on top of the cloaking device in the lion, a energy mask would also be helpful for when she needed to approach a base without being detected. It took you four hours to make the device and another four fitting it into the mechanics. Hunk had appeared halfway through with a tray of cookies and something to drink. Both of which were happily received, and eaten within minutes. 

You also missed lance. He’d become your long lost older brother who always made you sleep when you’d been training for hours. He also sat with you while you did normal repairs of the lions describing where he would show you when you finally visited earth.  
“You have to meet my family, my mom would love to cook with you. Oh and we have to show you the garrison. It’s where we all met.” He had said while gently poking you with his finger.  
“Lance, I’m trying to fix this,” You had complained but even so he had your attention, “what food though? I’ve not really had any earth food. Maybe a carrot or other cheap imports but nothing substantial. And I’d love to ask the garrison how you weren’t kicked out.”  
He laughed and pulled you up to your feet,  
“Come on, we are going to talk to Hunk and we will see what he recommends. And watch it scavenger, I’m getting better with this sword.”  
“Alright defender of the universe, it was my training that got you where you were.” 

You missed Coran and Allura, who seemed to find ways to introduce parts of Altean culture to you without you even asking. Somehow Allura had got you into one of her dresses and made you show the other Paladins.  
“Doesn’t She look so Atean?” She said while clapping her hands.  
The paladins looked at you, shocked for words,  
“Oh God, do I look that bad?” You asked with a nervous laugh. Lance was the first to jump up,  
“Not at all, its just we never noticed how similar you look to Allura, are you related?”  
After this, Allura and Coran has spent hours discussing her heritage and running samples through machines but all tests were left half finished as the Blade of Mamora had arrived to discuss the mission you were on at that moment. 

Now you were sat in a small, dark cell lost in your own thoughts. Opposite you sat Keith, his back against the wall, his hands in his lap. “Look, (y/n) I’m sorry for getting us in this mess.” He said finally which made you look up, “I should’ve listened to you.”  
After a couple of seconds, you smiled at him, “we all make mistakes. The reason I’m here with you was all mine own mistake but I don’t regret it. I’ve found a purpose. But we need to figure how to get out of here.” 

You then started to pace slowly around the room, Keith followed your every moment, his expression was unreadable. He then stood up and pushed you towards the wall with a hard thump. “Hey- Keith.” You said, your face showing complete confusion. His expression was steely as he pinned your arms above you head.  
“Time to prove you can act scavenger,” He said quietly in your ear before he growled loudly,  
“I can’t believe we ever trusted you! You are such a useless piece of sh-“ but at that moment you kicked him hard in the chest, flinging him across the road.  
“My fault? You are the idiot who alerted them.” 

You then ran at him and through a punch cleaning towards his chest which he blocked. It then became a well staged fight, both of you throwing clean and easy punches that weren’t intended to hurt but to make a lot of noise as the arguments continued. It didn’t take long for two centuries to come in both pulling you and Kieth apart,  
“You are being kept alive, only as Hagard is busy at the moment. Don’t make me shoot you.” One said while dragging you out towards the door. Gently you brushed your computer against his computer before pulling away from him.  
“Here you have your stupid watch back. I didn’t want it anyway,” you shouted before throwing it at Keith. 

“Shut it girl,” One said while locking Keith’s cell, “you are needed with the Witch.”  
Slowly they dragged you down the corridor, your arms were held so tightly there was no way of escape so you just struggled helplessly. The centuries then restyled you onto and upright table, tying down your arms and your legs as you struggled. 

Then through a sliding door entered Hagar and two others in hoods which stood at her side.  
“Who are you?” They said in unison.  
“I am (y/n), a human scavenger from Nibiru.” Was what you replied through gritted teeth, your eyes stayed on the floor.  
“Lies.” One hissed, slowly a claw-like fingers gripped your chin making you look up right into Hagar’s eyes.  
“Altean blood, Altean powers runs through your veins.” She said quietly, “who are your parents?”  
Your eyes glared slightly at her and you didn’t say anything, “Do it in the hard way.”  
Suddenly you felt it, the shock of electricity that coursed through your body caused immense pain. The scream that came from your lips passed through all the hallways all the way to Keith.  
He stood up and suddenly felt a panic rising in his chest. Only for a second did he get a false sense of security as the screams stopped but then they started again. Keith punched the wall hard and growled loudly, “no, (y/n)” he said quietly. 

Tears poured down your cheeks as you but down hard on your lip but soon the scream you were keeping back came out. “I didn’t know my parents!” You said through screams. “They took me before I knew them.” The pain stopped and all that could be heard was the deep breathing on a wounded woman. Your hands shook slightly and the room slowly span around the room.  
“Now girl, tell us what Allura has planned?” She said and suddenly the pain came back.  
You jolted forward in shock, you scream finally becoming horse in your throat,  
“Please, I don’t know.” You cried while spitting out the blood that came into her mouth.  
Hagar sighed, “leave her to her thoughts. We will be back.” They then left, leaving you to cry and choke, still in lots of pain. 

Keith looked down at the watch you’d thrown at her and immediately the interface lit up showing that you’d hacked though the centuries and managed to find a way through the cell door. It took him a second to get through it before he was running down the corridor. “(Y/n)!” He shouted, his voice raised in panic. “Where are you?” He rounded the corner, turning into the room where you stood tied up. Immediately he took out his dagger and cut through the ties.  
Lurching forward, you fell forward weekly into his arms so he lowered you carefully to the floor. 

“What happened?” He said quietly while gently brushing your hair out of your face.  
“Hagar, Keith I-I...” You were about to say but the dizziness for the better of you and you passed out. 

“Come on, stay with me. I need you!” He said while gently shaking you gently,

“I need you!”


	10. A fast recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n- voltron has finished now. I know save the tears, but I want you know if you still want me to finish this story and if you'll still read it. Please let me know and thank you to everyone who comments it gives me the motivation to post this chapter as I'm not super happy with it.

Scavenger part 10 

Keith shook your shoulders as you lay unconscious against him. The scars on your body showed evidence of torture it had been through, there was blood on your black suit and some on smeared slightly on your face. "No..NO!" Keith shouted while shaking you violently. It was like someone had stabbed you with a knife and you jolted upright, a scream still on your lips.

Immediately you started to sway and you fell forward onto his arms which immediately tensed to support you. "Wh-What happened?" You stuttered while gently bring on hand up to his cheek, "why do you look so scared it doesn't suit you blade?" Keith rolled his eyes and helped you to your feet slowly,

"You passed out, do you remember, anything?" He asked as you pulled away to stand on your own.

"Yeah, I remember the torture. I'm fine, it could've been worse." Was all you could say but Keith could tell you were hiding it from him. He sighed and moved to the door, "You know it's ok not to be invincible. I get that you are fearless but it's ok to show some vulnerability from time to time."

His words made you raise an eyebrow gently stretch out your arms, shaking off the heaviness. Keith then turned to you with a startled look, "they are on the way back. Hurry up and find a way out of here." He said while forming his sword. You immediately spotted a grate on the other side of the room, "Keith, come on." You shouted while pulling up the cold metal. Before dropping down, you pulled up the scarf over your mouth and nose.

Windswept, your hair blew in your face as you slid through the shaft that seemed to disappear down into the dark. However, after a couple of seconds, you rolled out into an open area that was dimly lit. As you looked around Keith slid out from the tunnel and grabbed your wrist, "Come on!" He said pulling you. But you didn't move, you stood frozen.

"(Y/n)?! What now?" Keith said with an exasperated sigh.

You stood in a single metal beam suspended over a large room with a massive hole in the center leading out to space. The walls were lined with dormant ships attached to lines along the walls of the hole. "I- h-hate heights." Was all you could stutter as you stood looking over the edge into the swirling obis below you. It didn't help that your mind and body were still weak from before so space below seemed to bounce around and your vision came in and out of blurriness. Keith stood shocked for a second then sighed, "Look at me," he said while turning your chin so you could see him, "and only look at me,"

The fear that was eating you up from the inside resonated in the irises of your eyes and in the shake of your hands as you held onto Keith's arm. Slowly Keith started to walk back towards a door on one side of the beam with incredible balance as he didn't flinch. With a deep breath, you walked with him only looking into his purple eyes that seemed to distract you from the crippling fear. "The lions are on their way," he said slowly as you walked, "To get us out. Another filed mission."

"No, I looked at the map, we are on the right floor. The prisoner is near us Keith, we can still succeed." You said as you continued to walk together, one step at a team like a pair of gymnasts that were suspended over a drop into deep space. It took you both about a minute to reach the other side where you let go of Keith's arm to hold onto the wall. "This Holt? Why is he important?" You asked while Keith looked over the maps on your computer, "apart from being Pidge's father."

Keith looked at you with a raised eyebrow meaning 'how did you know?'

"People talk pretty freely when they think no one is listening." You said with a shrug.

"Well, he holds a lot of information on the rebellion which he was taking to earth to rally an army. It's our job to set him free." Keith sighed and shut the computer off, "Evacuation will be in ten minutes. We haven't got long, so let's go."

You ran along the dark corridor, half watching the glowing map on your wrist and a half looking up to see where you were going. "Ok, we are just above his cell, break the grate and then we have ten seconds before the systems are triggered."

His black hair boobed in a nod before Keith ripped open the grate before dropping down into the cell. Slowly, you approached the hole before dropping down beside your partner who was helping up the captain. He was weak, scarred and clearly very ill. "Thank you, Keith, um who is this?" Captain Holt said as Keith slipped under his arm to keep him up.

"(Y/n), she's my... partner," Keith said with a small frown as you stood there looking at your computer.

"The distraction is incoming, let's get him out of here before we all get shot." You said while running over to the door. After a couple of seconds, you hacked through the lock so the door opened into a corridor full of centuries and small bots ready to fire at you. "Keith get him out of here. I'll be right behind." You called while taking out your staff which extended to its full length.

The blasts of guns rang in your ears as you held the holographic shield above your head as you rolled towards the guards. This brought you right up next to of them so you could swing with your staff, knocking it's head off and as the metal clink of victory rang around the room you heard Keith's voice in your ear , "transport is in 10 minutes. Cargo bay 12, the paladins are providing cover fire." 

"Alright. I'll see you soon Blade. Don't leave without me." You said while ducking under the blast of one century before slashing at another with your staff. As you fought the group you looked over the map on your computer, "show me cargo bay 12." You said while kicking away a gun which flew across the hallway to land against the wall 

"Scavenger, pick up is in five minutes. You are no where near." Keith voice day in your ear, it was agitated and slightly breathless. You laughed and kicked the half battered metal century away from you.

"Not getting worried about me are we now blade?" You said before turning to the battered rovers around you, "I'm afraid I've got to leave you, my mans getting jealous." With that you started to run, following a line on your computer that lead you towards your destination. That's when the alarms started around you, lights flashing and you could feel the shakes of the ship as voltron began to attack outside "scavenger, two minutes then we are leaving. Code says we will leave you behind."

"I know, I know. I'm a minute away." You replied as you ran up to two large doors in front you of you . Over the top there were some large galra symbols above it. "Bay twelve, see I told you I'd make it." You said over your comm as you hacked throug the system but it toon longer than you thought and in the end you plied the door open with your fingers before sliding through the gap 

"Scavenger, thirty ticks!" Suddenly Keith's voice said. you could see him in the back of a small pod with the man called holt propped up against a wall. "Oh I love a challenge." You said with a slight smile and started sprinting across the bay. Oh were feet away when the door began to close quickly blocking you from Keith's view. 

His eyes widened as he lost sight of you with the back of the ship lifting up. Out side you clicked your staff once extended it to its fall length. Using all your strength, you used the staff to volt over the closing door before slidinging down into the ship. You heard the sigh of relief come from Keith's lips as he pulled away his mask. With a smirk, you pulled down the scarf from your mouth,

"Awe Blade," You said putting you hand on his chest, "you looked nervous for a second." 

"I really don't like you," He said while glaring at you, 

"And I don't you ever will." Was the reply he got as you moved into the ship while clicking your staff back to its normal size.


	11. Living Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and I’m so sorry for slow updates. I recommend looking me up on wattpad, I’m much more active and post chapters quicker. I hope you will stay with me until the end. I'm sorry my updates are slow, I am in the middle of writing this and my other story which you should go read. 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/180884094-a-royal-target
> 
> I'd love to know what you think and can't wait to start some new conversations.

voltron flew through the open space as blasters went off around it, but soon they were silenced by the sharp blade of the massive robot. its glowing eyes survived the scene as thousands upon thousands of enemy ships plowed towards them, but even in the madness the paladins inside could see the small transport ship fly away from the main ship and away from the fighting.

"target acquired." said Lance with a smirk as his lion focused on the ship which flew away, "we can go home now right?" there was a sigh from the green paladin as she gripped the controls of her own lion, "how long have you been waiting to say that line?" she said while she shielded Voltron from oncoming shots. "Every since we were sent to recover them. Do you think (y/n) is okay?" Lance asked as the sword of Voltron sliced through three enemy ships at once.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Came the voice of reason of the Black Paladin. His eyes looked at the others through the holographic screen, "now stay focused. We can't lose this."

On board your ship, you were sat next to the commander while gently twisting your staff in your hands. The ship was silent as it moved away from the fighting but even as they were flying away you could feel the captain maneuvering it so you stayed out of the firing line. Keith watched you before standing up to walk over the computer where he connected to the castle and Voltron.

Koran's face lit up the screen in front of him and beside him stood Kolivan, "we have the commander, and have evacuated. But we are still under fir-" but as Keith spoke the words seemed to be drowned out by the pounding in your ears. Standing up made the ship around you swirl, and after a couple of seconds, a jolt from the ship made you collapse to the floor.

It felt like someone was pressing a red hot poker against your temples and you crouched over shielding yourself trying to block out the pain that coursed through your head. It was your screams that alerted Keith who rushed over to your side but as he reached out for your shoulder you hit his hands away, your (e/c) now a deep red. You backed away from him, pressing your back against the cold wall of the ship.

"Not again please!" You begged as tears poured down your cheeks, "I told you everything I know please." But Hagar, an image she'd created in your mind, kept shocking you with her power repeating one thing over and over again,

"Who are your parents?"

The screams carried through the computer to the rest of the team who all became tense, distracted from the fight Voltron began to get hit by the guns that were shooting them. With a grunt they flew away as fast as they could, Shiro pushing his controls forward "we have to get out of here," he said as he flew them towards the castle. Lance was panicking slightly in his lion, he knew you weren't okay and he hated how he couldn't help you. But it was even worse for Keith as every time he tried to approach you moved away from him like a cornered animal.

"Please! (Y/n) it's me, Keith." He said desperately as you covered your head and neck from an imaginary attack. just as he was about to reach for your hand the ship lurched forward throwing him away from you. around the bay, lights flashed red with warnings of an attack and looking at the screen Keith could see there was a hoard of ships chasing after you.

"The witch must be tracking her and is in her mind." said the commander who was now running through the sip towards the pilot, "keep trying to get through to her Keith."

Every scream you let out pierced his ears and entered his head with a haunting echo. It reminded him of being back in the cell and hearing those same screams but here you were so close yet he could do nothing to comfort or help you. Then your head snapped back up but your screams were silenced and once again you collapsed back down, falling forward towards Keith who tried to catch you but the ship lurched and threw you away from him.

Pidge's father's face came up on the screen in front of Keith alongside Kolivan as he stood in the main deck of the castle,

"We are being attacked from all sides, we need pulling out now before we are blown to bits." He said while pulling the ship into a dive so he swerved the attack of an oncoming Galra fighter. "Alright, we will get you ourselves, Keith how is (y/n)?" Came the ringing voice of Coran as a reply. Having managed to scoop you up into his arms, Keith out his hand on your forehead and he felt you flinch in you knocked out state, your eyes kept moving under your lids and tears still ran down your cheeks.

"Not good, we need to get her into a replenisher soon." He said as he felt the ship lurch again for a blast, "how far away are you?"

As he asked this alarms went off around him and in the control room, a dark shadow had been cast over Pidge's father's face. A bright blue light hit the ship, dazzling the commander, and Keith felt it lifting them up towards the now opening underside of a ship. once they were inside the dazzling light disappeared and they were inside the castle.

however, the castle didn't seem as serene as it normally did as bright red lights flashed and sirens sounded constantly. But this didn't stop Keith, he picked you up and laid you over his shoulder so he could run down the corridors. the walls seem to reflect off the flashing lights, confusing him as he ran, but your constant shaking kept him focused on the one place he had to be. the med bay.

outside, lance watched your ship disappear into the belly of the castle, relieved but not happy he turned his attention to the other paladins. "they are safe, lets get them out of there befor-" but as he spoke, one of the larger galra ships sent out a huge blast of energy from it main gun that hit the castle just as its barrier around it was closing up and inside Coran gripped the controls as the ship.

"we've been hit badly and lost an engine!" he said in a worried voice as his hands moved over the control in double time, "paladins, I have to shut off the engines so we don't lose the whole castle and everyone on board, you are going to have to push us through the wormhole."

Allura's eyes studied Coran's through the screens of the blue lion, and with a solemn nod "do it." and she pushed her lion forward so within seconds they had made contact with the castle. Then the thrusters on the back of each leg fired up to its maximum and the Voltron, with the castle, began to move out into space as swarms of ships chased them.

A bead of sweat fell down Coran's head as he changed powers in the ship so the wormhole could be created. "Keith, is she in a replenisher yet?" asked Coran through the radio, "if she isn't they will be closed off until I can get power more stable." to which Keith replied, "can you hold off a couple of ticks, I'm nearly there."

Blood was pumping against his ears as he rounded into the next room, lights still flashing h pressed a few buttons on a control pad. "10 ticks Keith, that' all I can give you," Coran said as he programmed in the worm hole, "9, 8, 7, 6...2

His words seem to blur into the background as Keith watched the machine rise from the floor and with the last of his energy he swung the door upon and thrust you inside. As he closed the door the lights in the room went out and then there was the nauseating feeling of being sucked through a wormhole. Finally, as the ship stopped shaking, his back slid down the replenisher so he was pressed against it with his head in his hands.

"You are safe, for now."

\------

If you've made it to the end of this bad chapter, I want to thank you.


	12. Play fight

The team's eyes watched as you chest rose up and down slowly in the replenisher and they watched your eyes twitch slightly under your closed eyelids. You'd been in there now for a day and Allura had told Lance you would be out soon every time he asked her. The castle floated through a deep corner of space, most of its power drained and its engines were still damaged but Coran had been working on them tirelessly. 

However, the team had never left your side, rotating in and out making sure someone was there if you woke up early but as 24 hours ticked by the whole team had come down to watch you. hope hung in the room like a silent fog that cloaked everyone, keeping them interested and keeping them there. waiting. Keith had his back pressed against the replenisher and one leg bent up to keep him steady as his hands gently turned his dagger around.

"Not long now Paladins," said Coran, who was reading a chart on the computer in front of him, "someone get ready to catch her when it opens. being in there so long can have a strange effect on a person's balance" 

Both Lance and Keith stepped forward, their eyes expectant as they watched you. "It's alright Keith, I've got her," said Lance as he gently nudged the dark-haired boy to stand in front of you but Keith nudged him back and out of the way.

"The scavenger was on my mission, and I've been the one sat here the longest."

"Can't you just use her name? (y/n) has been helping me recently, I just wanted to thank her."

"Do you have to make everything an argument? Let me just have this one."

the argument continued for a couple of minutes and their bickering reached your now conscious mind so your eyes flicked open in a slight panic. However, neither Keith or Lance noticed the door around you fade away and you step out onto the floor in front of them. slowly you stretched out your neck and arms and legs, feeling them all click simultaneously. Running a hand through your (h/c) hair to slick it out your face you stepped towards them without stumbling.

"Do you mind arguing a bit quieter next time, I think that was the best sleep I've ever had and you two disturbed it." You said as you walked past them towards the door. after a second you glanced over your shoulder to see their shocked faces only to feel arms wrap around you. Pidge and Hunk squeezed you from both sides while Allura came towards you with her arms outstretched. 

As they hugged you, your whole body tensed up and after a second you tried to push them away. Each second of consciousness was bringing back memories of what happened to you and looking up you made eye contact with Shiro. A tightness formed in your chest as you saw worry forming on his face, then looking over at Keith who was stood alone you noticed the same worry written all over his.

"You lot are so soft for the protectors of the universe," you said while forcing a smile to your lips. "Well you scared us, now do you want something to eat, I made your favourite cookies," said Hunk sweetly while Pidge chatted away in one ear about improvements to her lion. "Also (y/n), my lion took some damage in that last fight it could use some work," said Allura. 

Shiro, luckily, interrupted the chatter to speak directly to you, "How about you just take a minute, you seem pale." 

"I am fine, just need some more training. I'll catch you later." 

The room seemed to spin slightly while you tried to walk out of the room as normally as you could before as the doors slid shut behind you so they couldn't see you sprinted away towards the training room. You didn't even remember how you got there but you threw yourself into the training room before sliding down the opposite wall to a sitting position with your knees up to your forehead.

Hot tears poured down your cheeks and into the fabric of your trousers as your eyes were pressed tightly against them. "(y/n)? are you okay?" came a voice from in front of you. Looking up you saw the kind face of Shiro looking down at you. his hand outstretched. Wiping away the tears you took his hand and helped yourself stand up.

"I'm fine, just a little emot-" 

"No you are not, your life isn't on the line here, you can tell me the truth." Shiro interrupted. 

Slowly you saw there was no getting out of this so you took a step back, collected your thoughts and looked done at the floor. "I remember what happened to me in the ship back from the mission. This woman, she was in my mind, going through my memories of home, you guys and my feelings for you all. She just kept taking from me." Your voice cracked and slowly you paced towards him, "it's hurts shiro, she took everything from me, and now I just feel gross and empty and useless. I can't take the littlest bit of manipulation, I'm a failure. And now I'm crying like a child. Great!" 

At this point the tears had returned and were falling in heavy droplets onto the metal floor beneath your feet. That's when you felt Shiro pull you into a hug, one strong arm wrapping around your waist pulling you in so your head rested on his shoulder. "The Galra have hurt people, broken them down and taken everything from them. (y/n) the only way we can beat them is being strong for each other and helping each other through the broke." Shiro said while lifting up his metal hand while taking one of yours with it. 

"Shiro, they took your arm?" You said while gently taking his hand and observing the prosthetic replacent. Shiro was about to say something when the door opened. "Don't get any ideas about taking it, Scavenger." Said Keith as he walked through the door, "that arm has been more useful in this fight then any part of you."

You felt yourself relax. You couldn't explain it but it mean that a lot to you that he wasn't treating you like a fragile piece of china that could break any second. In his mind you were the same stubborn woman. With a small smile you took your staff from your belt, "I'm sorry some parts of me better for distracting then helping." 

Both men in the room stopped and for a second Keith stumbled while looking for something to say, "what's up Blade? Can't take a little teasing?" Click, your staff was now full extended in your hand which you gripped tightly.

Keith's dagger extended into a full length sword as he took a step towards you and you took a step towards him. "You know Scavenger, you should learn to put your money where your mouth is." He said just as he brought his blade down across his body only to be blocked by your staff. 

You pushed against the staff but Keith was stronger then you so back you up slowly towards the wall, his purple eyes glinting in the castle light. Shiro watched you, confused for a second and then he chuckled before sitting down crossed legged making himself more comfortable. At this point you were putting all your weight on your staff to hold Keith back but beneath you the floor began to slip and you stumbled back against the wall.

With a smile Keith came close, putting his sword to your neck, "remember this?" He said with a slightly cocky smile. But you just tilted your head and nodded, "yeah, do you remember this?" And with that you lifted both legs up and while pushing you back hard into the wall you kicked him off you and backwards. 

You were about to swing at him again when Allura's voice rang through the room, "paladins, we need you in the main control room." You clicked your staff back into a smaller size and onto your belt while walking towards the door. "We will finish this later then?" You said to Keith as he and Shiro followed you out of the door. 

The Black paladin held out his hand to catch Keith while you walked on ahead, and once you'd rounded a corner he back to his friend. "Shiro? What's wrong?" Asked the confused Keith as he craned his neck to catch the direction you went in. 

"What happened to (y/n) on that last mission?" 

"She had a run in with the witch. Torture. Mental or physical, I don't really know but on the ship back the witch was in her mind." Keith replied with slight shiver. Your scream echoed in his ear and images of you knocked out cold on the floor played through his mind like a recurring nightmare. "Are you worried about her? Should I look out for her?"

"You are eager. I think we should all be mindful that the witch could still be controlling her," Shiro said while running a hand through his grey hair, 

"Also, it's tocuhing you care so much considering how the two of you met." 

Keith didn't reply only rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as they entered the control room. You were sat in Keith's old chair, legs thrown over one arm while scrolling through files on you computer, your brow furrowed over in thought. With a sight the young member of the Blade of Marmora walked over to Kolivan who stood on the opposite side of the room with his arms crossed. 

"Okay team, we have been looking over the castle and it's not good. We are missing a whole engine meaning we have no power to move from this spot at all. We can wormhole and move the lions but I'm afraid the old castle of lions is not moving from this point until we can find a replacement engine." Explained Coran as he twirled a strand of his moustache between his fingers. 

"So what's the plan? Can we buy an engine for a ship this old anywhere?" Asked Lance as he paced up and down in from of you. 

"Nibiru," you said quietly under your breath before standing up, "there will be one there I'm sure of it." 

"Absolutely not. Princess we cannot allow any of us to go near that place. We will be robbed for everything we had." Was the immediate response from Kolivan.

"Have you got any better ideas? Or are you just saying that because you like showing off you powers?" 

Keith growler, "Watch it Scavenger." 

"It's not worked out well for you every time you've threatened me. How about you shut your quiznap." 

"Enough! (Y/n), Keith please!" Allura said while walking over to you and while putting one hand yon your shoulder she sighed, "we don't have much choice, if your planet has what we are looking for then there we will have to go there. (Y/n) is there anyway we can get into the system without being tracked?" 

"well, with some help I could reverse engineer the virus I used to get on this ship to work for us, and I know a good place for you to land the lions. You won't be spotted." You then slid into the chair properly and began to pull up logs from the day you first arrived on the ship.

"And if we get caught? People have heard of voltron on this planet?" 

"Of course we have. Not that many believe unless you look at the Altman technology we have found. It's incredible what your race was able to produce ten thousand years ago." 

Allura chuckled and gently touched your cheek underneath your eye, "our Race, maybe on this mission you can find out more about your origin. All our tests have given us nothing to work with." 

So it was settled. Immediately you and Pidge began to work on the code, working on how to get it into the systems. It reminded you of all the times you'd broken into ships, stolen tec and had got out every single time. You had failed to do that here and yet some how this felt right. Gazing ahead you caught Keith's eye as he stood watching you work so you gave him a quizzical smile to which he shook his head and looked away. 

"Do you think we could get the people of Nibiru to join the revolution?" Asked Hunk all of a sudden, "(y/n) joined us, surely you can motivate your people to join us too?"

You laughed and gently shook your head, "no can do I'm afraid, I don't really fancy putting my neck on the line-"

"Then you shouldn't be part of this fight." Said Keith suddenly, his face expressionless 

"I'm sorry, have I done something to put your mullet in a twist?" 

"You said you aren't willing to put your neck on the line, so leave. This is a war yet you play at it like it's some sort of game. Do you like playing with people? Is it fun for you?" 

You were shocked. This was from nowhere and suddenly you found yourself standing up and getting defensive. A hard glint formed in you (e/c) eyes as you walked towards him and your whole body was tensed up. "You don't know the planet like I do. They kill people who step out of line. I'll be surprised if they don't come for head just for returning. I can't return now, but I'm going to for the sake of this revolution. Maybe instead of jumping down my throat, you get your head out of your ass and you ask." 

The speech stunned everyone to silence, even Keith who just went red and turned away from you, his hand gripping his dagger tightly as he walked towards Kolivan. 

"I'm sorry Pidge, where were we?"


	13. Preparation

A/n-so basically I have high muse right now and I can just keep writing these chapters so enjoy another part 

-

Part 13

-

The preparation for your trip to Nibiru took a few days. Firstly you and Pidge worked tirelessly on the code to shut off the sensors that surrounded the planet like an invisible force field. You explained to Pidge that any ship passing through it or near it was detected and scanned. If it was deemed interesting a Scavenger was sent aboard using similar technology you were reverse engineering. 

Pidge did most of the work, re-coding the virus while you worked on modifying her lion for the trip. Once you were inside you needed a way to mask the ship so to fly under the radar. "We use sound waves to map everything on the planet, I'm afraid once we start moving around they will know we are here, but if we can mask the lion from those waves we should be able to breath a little easier." You explained as you ripped out another page of a notebook and threw it on a discard pile beside you.

"How about a density manipulator thingy?" Suggested Keith Who had been assigned to this mission along with three other Blade members. They spent most of their time sending you seething looks through their deadpan masks and as you and Pidge worked on the virus they hung over your shoulder checking everything you did. At this point you thought they might begin to trust you but apparently not. 

"A density shifter! Yes that could work." Said Pidge while shuffling over some papers to you , 

"Nice Idea Pidge!" You exclaimed while putting the emphasis on her name to which she gave you a knowing looking. Keith however threw his hands up indignantly with a sigh, "how long are you going to ignore me, I saved your life you know?" 

"Pidge please tell any male in the room with black hair and making annoying comments that I will not talk to him until he apologises." 

"Pidge tell her that I'm not going to apologise and she should know that from working with me."

"Pidge, i cannot work with stubbornness in the room, please ask it to leave." 

"Pidge tell her she is being just as stubborn and please get her to talk to me." 

She just rolled her eyes and threw a pencil first at you and then at Keith, "you two are worse then a married couple. Both of you are extremely stubborn so just kiss and make up." She said while typing furiously on her computer, not even looking at either of you. You pulled a face at the comment, "please, I wouldn't marry him if he was the last male specimen on the planet no, in the universe." 

"Funny, because I wouldn't marry you even if..." Keith hesitated while you turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised, "..if you were the last female alive." 

You gave him a roll of your (e/c) eyes before saying very sarcastically, "well done, it took you a while to think of a comeback didn't it?" To which Keith glared at you and turned away to the door. "I'm going to train."

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out." You shouted in reply to him. You then stood up and began to stretch out your stiff limbs before walking over to the green lion. As your fingers touched the green paintwork, marks under your eyes flowed brightly and ideas sprung into your head for the density shifter and how to make it. "Good girl! That will do nicely." You said while walking back over to Pidge's work station.

She looked up, sighed and then put on hand on yours. "You should make it up with Keith, you argue like cat and dog but you are a good team. Besides I think there is more to your relationship then you two are letting on." 

This shocked you. Not because you didn't think Keith was attractive but because she had read you mind so easily. Most of the time you were guarded and never let feelings get in the way of what you were doing so you shook you head vigorously. "Absolutely not, never. I'd been stoned to death by any Scavenger for thinking about a Blade of Mamora like that, no." 

She simply gave you a shrug and turned back to her work, leaving you to think in silence. 

Later that day you were sat in the training room watching Lance and Allura fight the gladiator, his bayard in the form of an Altean long sword. In between your crossed legs sat a complex piece of technology that you fiddled with while paying attention to the pair as they dashed around the room avoiding the swings of the mechanical fighter. "I cannot believe Pidge actually thought that me and that stubborn, obnoxious, ignorant..." 

"Pain in the ass?" Completed Lance as he blocked a swing with the whole of his blade while Allura swung her whip at its legs. The weapon wrapped itself around it's leg and she pulled it hard so the robot collapsed so Lance, with a victorious whoop, tapped its chest with the tip of his sword. 

"Yes. Thank you Lance. But can you believe it. As if id be interested in anyone like that? It's ridiculous." 

Allura stood with her hands on her hips panting slightly as she looked at you, your altean marks glowing furiously as you tightened up a bolt with sharp and fairly violent movements. The princess sighed and walked over to you, sliding down into a sitting position in front of you. "He was only asking if you could convince your planet to join the revolution, he knows how well you are trained and doesn't want more of you as his enemy. None of us do, but having the people of Nibiru on our side could push this fight in favour of us." 

You sighed and gently nodded your head, "I just don't want to get your hopes up, we believe we had a good system going, neutral for thousands of years. We've never been a target so I just don't see how I can motivate anyone high up to think otherwise. I'm just a Scavenger, nothing more." 

That's when Lance came over, slumped himself against the wall next to you with tired grin before leaning over the machine you were messing with. "You are smarter then you think (y/n). You manage to convince me to let you free and that was a difficult mind field." He said while putting his finger to his temple. That made you and Allura laugh out loud to the poor boys confusion. 

Stifling her snicker Allura turned to you, "back to the Keith problem, I agree with Pidge, you need to make up with him for the sake of the mission. You need to be able to work together." You knew what she was saying was reasonable but you shook your head indignantly. 

"Nope, I'm not talking to him, not until he..."

"Apologies." Said Allura And lance at the same time bringing a bright red blush to your cheeks as you realised you'd been going on about The situation for way too long. "You know I also agree with Pidge, that you and Keith are fu-" but before he could finish two things happened the door slid open and you hand was covering his mouth. Shiro looked between the three of you as he stood in the doorway, his eyebrow raised at Lance's comment. 

Your cheeks became hot with embarrassment and you pulled the purple hood of your hoodie up over your face as the tree Paladins laughed at you. 

"So Keith has finally admitted his feelings to you then? Well it took him long enough." Said Shiro after stifling his chuckle. 

"We are not a thing. Have not been a thing and will not be a thing ." You said while standing up with a glare at Shiro. You wrestled the technology into a comfortable place in your hip before heading towards the door, "why did people think we like each other, clearly I despise that man?" 

With a flick of your pony-tailed hair, you left the room to go fit the density shifter to the green lion alone as Pidge had gone off to find some food. Shiro, after watching you leave, walked towards the main control room of the castle where the Keith and the other Blade members stood talking to Kolivan.

"We are finishing up renovations to the castle so we can move onto Nibiru. The Scavenger and the green Paladin are creating a density shifter at the moment and as soon as it is finished and fitted we will move on. Coran is staying with the castle while the Paladins, the Princess an de us will go and find the necessary engine." Keith explained to his leader who nodded. "Keep me posted on progress. We will meet when you are on the planet." Kolivan said and immediately the computer snapped to a blank screen. 

Shiro then walked over to Keith and put his hand on the younger mans shoulder. "I know what you are going to say, it's not going to happen." Said the former red Paladin as he turned his dagger in his hands. "Keith, you can't fool me. You care about that girl and you make a good team. You are smarter then this, you know she's not really that mad you haven't got a single scar on you."

"Shiro, she's doesn't get the importance of this fight, she should be willing to lay her life down for this universe-"

"Then show her. The Black lion can help you. Just take her to somewhere you think might change her opinion." He said while gently shaking Keith's shoulder enthusiastically, "and tell her how you feel!"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do." 

"Shiro..."

"Keith!"

"Fine, But this is because you told me not because I want to make up with her or anything." And with that he walked out of the room, holding a hand up to the other Members to tell them not to follow.

As you climbed into the main body of the lion through a hatch on the bottom, images flew through your mind feeding ideas of how to fit the last piece into the rest of the density shifter. After moving a few wires you slowly connected the part before sitting back on the edge of the hole with your legs dangling over the edge. 

The warm sensation of the lion talking to you spread over your body as you sat there swinging your legs. For a second you forgot the revolution and just allowed your mind to go wherever. It took you to images you'd seen of earth. London, Paris, walking through rolling fields with nothing but a backpack. Then you were stood in a desert, the sun beating down on you as sand crunches under your feet and in front of you stood a mountain range and behind you was a small shack in the middle of nowhere. "Interesting." You thought to yourself as you walked towards the hut. 

"(Y/n)?" A voice suddenly called up at you from somewhere below. Jolting forward you found yourself slipping from the belly of the lion and threw the air beneath until you hit the ground. However the ground that you hit was not hard but soft, warm instead of cold and with a faint smell of cologne that reminded you vaguely of something back on Nibiru. Keith looked down at you as you shook of the shock of the fall and realised you were in his arms. "You always manage to make an entrance don't you?"

With a glare you climbed out of his arms , brushed yourself off and walked towards the door. "I told you, I'm not talking to you Blade." You said but before you could leave you felt him grab your wrist and pull you away. "Fine! If you won't talk, let me show you something." As you thought of an argument Keith dragged you into the main hanger of Lions where the Black lion stood proudly in front of you. 

"Why have you brought me here? Did Shiro let you?" You said as you walked up to the lion. As you did the lion lowered its head and allowed you in through its mouth into the cockpit without waiting for an answer. Keith stood there watching you completely dumbfounded, "you think this girl is a natural born leader? Well, she is certainly something." He said before following you up.

You stood in the cockpit of the lion, it was dark and spacious. You'd never been in here before and for a second, the outstanding technology took your breath away. You ran a hand over the controls and over the top of the seat that stood in the middle of the screens. "Beautiful." 

"It really is, isn't it?" You spun round and their stood Keith in the doorway, ducking slightly so he didn't hit his head on the wall. You glared at him in a way that said explain! "Okay, just sit or hold tight, I want to show you why we fight for freedom." He said while sitting down into the seat that you stood behind before you moved to sit on the armrest, and as you did the lion seemed to take off from the castle throwing you back into the seat.


	14. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love on this story. It really means a lot to me and every comment just makes me want to work harder and make you all proud because you are all so sweet. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's long and there is like zero plot development but you will see. AND DONT SKIP TO THE END EVEN THOUGH ITS THE GOOD BIT.

"This is a bad idea. Keith!" You shouted as you gripped his shoulder so you didn't fall but the boy only laughed before pushing the handles of the lion far forward so you went even faster. "Keith I really hate you." You said while wrapping you arms around his neck and you buried your head in the crook of his neck. He tensed slightly at this action but then smirked, "Don't worry Scavenger, I'm used to protecting you."

After about a minute, Keith slowed the lion down so you were floating over a large planet. Immediately you let go of him and punched him hard in the arm. "That was for the speed," you then punched him again, "that was for saying you protect me" and you then punched him one more time, "and that was for before." 

Keith rubbed his arm but smiled, "so I'm forgiven?"

"Yes so don't annoy me again!" You said which brought a chuckle out from Keith.

You finally looked out of the screen in front of the lion to look at what part of the universe Keith had brought you to. From where you were sitting it was green with glowing blue striped running all over the surface, mist swirled over the surface and power radiated out of the planet."This is the Balmera." Keith explained, "it's where the crystals that-"

"Power the castle. They are grown on an inside the Balmera for hundreds of years before they are extracted. Back in Altean times it was a sacred ritual and partnership between a race and animal," You finished while sitting back down on the arm of the chair. With a smug look you turned to Keith who was watching you with a shocked expression, "what? I only recently found out I'm Altean, I wanted to know about my past."

To that Keith looked down into his lap, avoiding your gaze. With a sigh you turned and put your feet on the chair in between his legs so you were angled towards him. "What's wrong with you Balde? Why have you gone all shy?"

"It's just that, you are so accepting of your heritage. You have not been effected by learning that what you thought you were was wrong. No body looks at you differently for it."

"Cut to the chase, what are you talking about?"

"I'm half Galra." Pause. Keith looked up at your with searching purple eyes, he was waiting for you to judge him but instead you simply smiled. "Okay, that's fine. Should that be some shocking news?"

"I am part of race which is tearing this universe at its seams. Why don't you hate me for that?"

"Do you hate your parents?"

"No!"

"Then stop worrying about something you can't change and get on with telling me why we are here. Your race is nothing to do with how annoying I find you, you could be human, Galra, Olkari, i'd still find you a pain in the ass." 

"But still you are so accepting of it. It's not normal." 

You gently rubbed the side of your arms as you looked into the eyes of the young man. They were filled with sadness and grief that you could only expect had come with experience. "Well, maybe in the small revolution, but on my planet, most of the younger population are mixed race, when I found out I was Altean I was only surprised it'd taken that long to find out." Keith looked at you with only surprise, to which you giggled and tilted your head to one side. "Oh you are going to be shocked when we get there." 

Then there was silence through the cabin as you and Keith lost yourselves in your thoughts while gazing out at the beautiful planet below. Suddenly the lion roared and flew down towards the Planet at such a fast pace you barely caught your balance on the chair so you didn't go flying towards the back of the cabin. 

In front of you stood a large monster with long green arms and on each arm was what looked like eyes. It's flew over the surface shooting at the red, green, yellow and blue lion as they swerved over the beams of green light. "We've got to stop the shots hitting the Blamera." Hunk Said in a panicked voice as a beam came towards him and as he dodged it, the streak of light went straight towards the castle. The creature seemed to be able to track your every move as the Black lion flew in loops, it's much heavier body struggling to manoeuvre through the high pressure situation. 

"Hold on, I think my lion knows what to do!" Cried Hunk And immediately you gripped onto the seat as tightly as you could. "Form thingy!" But nothing happened and then you heard Pidge's voice pipe up, "we need to form Voltron!" 

Then you felt an immense pulling sensation as the Black lion lit up around you, the lions came together and as each leg and arm slotted into the torso of the Black lion, more information came up on the screen in front of you. It was an incredible moment, being inside a lion as it came together and you could almost feel the essence of each lion coming together into one to form one powerful aura. It didn't take Voltron much longer to destroy the monster and as the lions split apart a face appeared in front of you. "We did it!" Said Keith wearing red Paladin uniform, 

"well done team!" Said from the voice in front of you and as you turned to look the person disappeared completely and you were left alone in the cabin. "Okay lion, what are you and Keith playing at?" You asked nothing in particular as you moved round to sit down in the seat which was empty and cold. 

In front of you, you could see scenes of the Balmera, a celebration was happening down on the ground. Rock-like Aliens swirled around the foot of the castle intermingling with the red, blue, yellow, grew and black paladins. Small dots from you position up in the black lion. "So you saved them was that what you wanted to show me?" And then on another screen there was an image of two rock people trapped in a jail cell. After two second the images changed to another celebration and this one green coloured Aliens danced around a fire and the second image was of three being rounded up by Galran soldiers. The images kept popping up in front of you, flashing before you (e/c) eyes util you grabbed the controls of the lion and pulled back. 

Finally one last image popped up, ships wet flying towards a huge Galarian cruiser shooting at a purple coloured shield. "We will never break through that shield!" One rebel called out, his golden brown hair, was pulled out of his scarred face. For a second there was silence. "Not with our weapons!" And then you saw Keith in from of you, a bead of sweat was trickling down his forehead and you could almost read his mind. "Keith no!" You and Matt said simultaneously as Keith's fighter flew towards the ship. You knew what would happen when he hit it, and you found yourself flinching away from the scene, heart pounding. 

"Enough! I've seen enough!" 

Silence.

The lights had gone out in the room around you, and as your eyes adjusted you realised you were much higher up in the seat. Turning , your eyes met Keiths giant purple orbs which were round with surprise. 

"Okay! What was that? Where did you go! Keith why the hell did you scare me like that?! Why am I now sat in your lap?" You asked suddenly as your relief changed to disbelief and confusion. Keith just sat there , his face completely shocked as he looked at you. In the darkness you couldn't tell the red was creeping into his cheeks and his was as stiff as a piece of cardboard with his hands griping at his knees. 

"Hello? Earth to Keith!" You said while gently shaking his shoulders.

He coughed slightly, shaking himself out from his fixed state to run a hand through his black hair. "The lion was showing you images in your mind. We haven't even left the hanger" He said quietly, barely moving not even to breath. You looked out the window and realised you were in the white and blue hanger after all.

"The technology of this race is incredible," You said while running a finger across the back of the seat behind Keith's head in a thoughtful way. "To think this was made 10,000 years ago. Oh by the way, you good Blade? »

Keith gave you a raised eyebrow. He couldn't believe how quickly you flicked from one thing to another, "do you have to be so personal?"

"So is that why you are tensed up?

"Yes and I'm not comfortable with you being so close."

That made you smirk, slowly you wrapped your arms around his neck. "So you don't like this?" You said quietly while leaning towards him. One hand raked through his dark hair of his mullet and the other was on his neck just under his chin. Your lips were close to his skin and unknown to your all the hairs on Keith's arms had stood on end as your warm breath brushed across each sensitive hair. His breath hitched slightly as he felt your skin against his, he could feel every point of contact. "No I don't."

"Oh dear oh dear. Rule number one of dealing with Scavengers, don't give away what makes ou uncomfortable or insecure. It'll stab you in the back one day." And with that you stood up, turning so he couldn't see the hot blush coming across your cheeks as the embarrassment of your actions kicked in. Why did you do that? Why did it bother you that You didn't get the reaction you wanted? 

Keith and just sat there completely shocked before coughing and turning to you, "so urm (y/n)," he started but you were already leaving so he let his voice trail away before standing up to follow you. 

But you turned around, and hummed at him with a quizzical glance. The heat in your cheeks had gone down but you couldn't stop the churning feeling in your stomach. Why had you done that? He turned his purple eyes away from you before walking up to you. You would stood in the doorway and watched as Keith came over and ducked slightly While holding onto the frame with one hand. "I'm sorry," he said quietly but genuinely, "I've just seen a lot of suffering and I want it to come to an end. Whether that means risking my life for it." 

"I'm sorry too, I guess you just struck a nerve. Right from the first mission I feel like I don't fit in here and I am wasting your time. But I want to help, that's why I stayed. Just you are willing to sacrifice it all for the cause and how did you know it would even work and break that shield?." You said while not meeting his eyeliner.

"The lion showed you that huh?"

"Yes and I swear if you do anything like that again I will kill you, you understand me. Don't scare me like that." And with that you threw your arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Keith, instead of shying away, wrapped his arms around your waist and gently buried his nose into your hair. You smelt of Altean soap, machine oil and some kind of plant that he assumed was from Nibiru. "Alright never again. Unless it's necessary." He said as you pulled away. 

"Ugh, no more soppy stuff. It's not safe for you to see the real me. You'll fall deeply in love. So anyway, are we good partner? 

"We are good. Just know Scavenger we are not partners." He said before walking away as the lion lowered its head to the ground.

You laughed and followed him, "so I'll just introduce you as an admirer then?" 

"As a babysitter more like." 

You gasped dramatically before pushing Keith away from you with a giggle.

"I hate you, you know that right." You said while gently pulling his hair so he turned his head towards you in an exasperated sigh. Then, with a chuckle, he gave you a bashful smile which melted you heart, making your stomach do flips. 

"I hate you too. Now we have training to get done. Coming?"


	15. Black Phoenix

The green lion shook slightly as it flew through the massive, blue swirling vortex in front of it. You gripped the back of Pidge's seat, in which she sat cross-legged and relaxed compared to your tense body. It just didn't feel right, standing in the head of the lion as you felt every conversation it had with Pidge and you understood the connection between them as being almost symbiotic. 

However, you were tense for another reason; you were going home. Back to where you belonged on a small dwarf planet, back to the people you grew up with. You knew time had passed since that day where you stumbled onto the paladin's ship, but you weren't sure how long it had been. Turning you began to pace up and down the cabin, the gently clicking of your shoes echoing in the silence. "When we get out of this wormhole, we will have a couple of ticks to bring up the density shifter so we aren't detected, then we can use the cloaking device to fly close to the surface without being spotted." 

"Pacing isn't going to make time go any faster." Said a voice from behind. With a smile you looked over your shoulder at Keith who leant against the wall watching you, his mask covering his face. 

"And wearing that mask doesn't make your mullet look any better." You said while walking over to him to stand close to him. Slowly you reached up and caught his mask in your fist before pulling away to reveal his smirking face. As you pulled away he caught your wrist,

"you love the mullet really. Infatuated I'd say." He said which you pulled a face. "infatuated to take a pair of scissors to it." 

Pulling your arm towards you, Keith jerked forward and you managed to grab at his hair and pull gently. "How can you work with this, it will just fall in your face the whole time." You said while gently running your fingers through the ends to untangle the knots. It was Keith's turn to pull a face, "Do you mind, that hurts. And It does you just get used to it." 

That's when you had an idea. Slowly you pulled out your hair and from the ponytail that sat on the top of your head, so your hair fell down in bouncy waves. "Scavenger What are you doing?" Said Keith as he backed up against the wall. "Just shut up and trust me." You said while gently pulling at his black hair. The poor boy had to shrink so you could pull his hair into a ponytail on the back of his head and as soon as you were done he backed away from you. 

"Happy now?" He said while running a hand Over his head to slick it back, to which you smiled and laughed. "It makes you almost datable." You replied with a small smirk to which Keith rolled his eyes and put on his mask again.

"I hate to break up your flirting, but we are here." Said Pidge. You'd forgotten she was there so jumped back away from Keith. "We weren't flirting." You mumbled as you walked up to the dashboard on the left-hand side without looking back at the smirking paladin. 

"Okay launching the density shifter now," You said as you pulled a small lever down. The stars around you suddenly became familiar and as your eyes scraped across each inch of the area around you, you could just make out the small dot on the horizon that was your home. " Pidge, take her in." 

Around you, ships from all directions and all sizes were slowly making their way towards the planet, some hovered at a distance while others moved in closer. In seconds you were in the range where you could she see so you brought up the invisibility shield, which made the green lion bled into the dark sky behind you. "Okay, you are going to need to fly over the surface to find a place to land." You explain but Pidge just looked confused. "This whole planet looks like a city on earth, we will never be able to land someone and leave the lion without it being spotted."

"You are flying over the main region. Mainly gambling houses and international bars. This is where most of the universes rich men spend their time wasting their money on pointless games. They are all rigged. anyway, Keith pass this round the paladins," you said while throwing him a bottle of thick purple liquid, which he caught, opened and sniffed. "it’s a sun repeller," you explained, "there are two suns on this planet that will roast them alive unless they apply that.” 

As you talked the lion flew over to the other side of the small planet and gradually the burning blue suns came into sight, blinding you for a second. Instead of a city, this part of the planet was mainly desert with large clumps of metal scattered throughout. Remnants of shot down ships lay covered in dust and close to the border of the city stood a group of factories which were churning out a large amount of blue smoke which floated up and out into the universe, not being caught by the atmosphere of the planet. 

“Home!” you said to yourself as the lion followed the curve of the skyline to find somewhere to land. 

“Okay, im back. Remember when we get down on the ground you are taking us to find the parts and then we are getting out of here.” said Keith as he walked back in and over to you. However you smiled at him and immediately he knew what you were planning. “(y/n), you know we can't go to the Scavenger base. We will get shot.” 

“No you won’t! And besides, how do you expect me to find the parts without a bit of help.” you said while turning towards the front again. “There! Straight ahead Pidge. Land in the gap there.” almost as soon as she pulled the lion into a dive and you found yourself being thrown back by the force, but Keith had wrapped his arms around your waist and gripped the side of the chair so you only fell back into him. You grabbed hold of the back of his shirt and only let go once you had landed. 

On the ground you could feel the heat hitting you face and you smiled before pulling up you scarf to cover half you face and taking off your hoodie and leather jacket so to keep cool in the heat leaning your white spaghetti strap t-shirt. The Paladins and three blade of Mamora piled out of the lion behind you groaning as the humid air hit them. 

Lance, with a purple streak down his nose came up to you, “how far is this walk then?” he asked while taking off his jacket as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. You had insisted they were normal clothes but it was quite clear they were going to be too hot by the jeans and jackets. Reaching up with a laugh, you gently wiped his nose so to rub in the cream, “i landed us here because just up that hill is a transport loop now quit moaning and come on.” you said while grabbing his hand and pulling him along. 

Behind you Keith’s eyes followed your every movement. He was nervous, you could decide to return to the Scavengers and he could see you were comfortable here. This was your home. But he also found himself getting annoyed as he watched your exchange with Lance, he couldn’t understand why he as jealous, he didn’t want you to do that to him. Did he? Trying not to think about it, he trudged through the sand to get up the hill.

In front of the group was a small run down shack, it’s door hanging on the edge of its hinges and the roof was half collapsed in. It was so small You couldn’t call it a shack, more of a shed that lay abandoned in the middle of a desert. With a smile you pulled open the door, “well, I’ll see you on the other side.” You said before stepping backwards and disappearing down a hole in the floor. Keith’s eyes widened slightly and he rushed forward, “(Y/N!) he shouted, panicking slightly. As he looked down the hole, he thought he could see a faint glow of blue in the distance but couldn’t be sure. 

Well you nested then Keith.” Said lance before pushing the poor boy through the door and down the hole. It was like a fairground ride. He zipped along an included tunnel that swerved and spun him around, while the rushing in his ears grew louder and louder until finally he saw light at the end. However he couldn’t slow down so came shooting out of the hole to land on the floor below with a heavy thump. He groaned slightly before looking up to see you with your hand outstretched, “you might want to get up before the others come out.” You said as he paused. 

He then grabbed your hand and you pulled him up to his feet just in time as Lance was thrown out of the tube and onto the floor. Then came Pidge and hunk and Allura and shiro who all fell on top of Lance making you wince slightly as the Blue Paladin groaned in pain. “Where are we?” Said Keith from just behind your shoulder. 

“This is the underground market systems.” You said with a smile as you turned around to take in the massive room. It was a large concrete room with rows and rows of wooden stalls, selling food, weapons and clothes aswell. You could hear the sound of haggling in all different Languages coming from all areas of the room, a familiar sound which brought a smile to your lips. About 20 meters along you could see a person dropping through a tunnel with a handful of pots before scurrying away into the crowd of stalls. “Look at this place!” Said Lance as he took in everything, “can we have a look around?” 

“No! Scavenger take us to where we are supposed to be going so we can leave.” Said Keith who grabbed your wrist and pulled you away from Lance down a row. You didn’t pull you hand away this time but let him lead you away as you tried to get your bearings in the room, it was all coming back to you and like riding a bike, it was like you could never forget the routes through this confusing room of criss crossing roads and shouting men. “Hey sweetheart, do you want some new jewellery, how about getting something for you lady Mr!” Someone shouted at you and Keith but instead of reacting you just kept walking. “Grab some earth clothes, cheapest here.” 

“Okay, we need to take the next left and follow it forward until we get to Rusty Sal’s.” You said to Keith who nodded slightly. Slowly you moved your hand into his and began to pull him along, almost immediately Keith felt the back of his neck becoming warm and a smile breaching his lips. “Getting protective?” He said with a slight chuckle which made you pull your hand away. “I’m just making sure you don’t get lost.” Was the retort you came up with but the deep red that spread across your cheeks said otherwise. As you walked past stalls in silence, sellers waved more random stuff at you, which you completely ignored as you knew it was overpriced and not worth it. 

As you continued walking, you went past a stall covered in food that came from earth. There were vegetables like carrots and onions, eggs from chickens, cakes, biscuits and all types of snacks that were imported from the Paladins’ home planet. The eggs caught Hunk’s eyes, and he rushed over to grab one. “Oh god, how I’ve missed actual food. I can make cakes and cookies. (Y/n)? Does this place we are going to have a kitchen?”   
You laughed and took the egg from his hand before putting it back on the stall, “don’t eat that, they are really bad, unless they are meant to be black on the inside. I wouldn’t eat any food imported here, the heat normally ruins it.” You explained as you dragged the disappointed Hunk away. He knew you were right though, even several meters underground, the room was swelteringly hot, causing a layer of sweat to form on the skin underneath the clothes of all who were there, apart from you who seemed unperturbed by the heat as you carried on walking further and further into the dense market. 

Keith, however, having caught sight of something while he was walking, slowed down and let the group move on a bit, and you didn’t notice he had dropped off but thankfully Allura did. He was looking over a red piece of material in a nice square with a white pattern across it. “Now that is a nice scarf, not really popular with the youth but it is quality.” Said a heavily accented alien who’s bright green eyes zoomed in on the purple and black mask in front of him. The Princess looked at Keith with a confused but interested look, she then put a hand on his arm.

“How much?” She said while taking out a small bag.  
“I’ll take 10 denarri.” He said while leaning over the table.  
“Here take this!” Allura said while putting one small piece of metal, “Altean metal is the most expensive you can get.” 

With that she turned away to the complete shock of the seller. Keith tucked the scarf away in his pocket before jogging slightly to keep up with the others. After what seemed like ages you finally stopped in front of a stall filled with old rusty junk, machine parts covered in thick greasy oil, tools that were orange with age. Behind the stall sat an old woman, her hair sticking up at odd ends and her eyes were wrinkled so badly you couldn’t see them. She was wearing a rust coloured dress and carrying a cane so as she stood at her stall, she could lean on it for support. 

“Hey Sal!” You said cheerfully as you walked up to the stall, “can I get past you and into the warehouse?”   
“Password Scavenger!” Was the hushed reply you got from the woman.   
“Skeleton in the closet.” You said quietly in her ear as she bent over the table. A second later the old lady flicked a switch under the table and a hole opened up in the floor beneath her table. “Thanks Sal, I promise I’ll bring something for your stall.” You said as you pulled up the table cloth to reveal the hole to the others. Motioning then in one by one with your head, you finally jumped through the tunnel which shot you down and along for hundreds of meters before coming out in a grand, white hallway. 

The paladins were stretching out and once again grumbling about the tunnels. “(Y/n) is there any way around that doesn’t involve these stupid tunnels.” Asked Lance as he brushed his trousers off to which you rolled your eyes but smiled,   
“Well if I can convince this lot, we can use our bikes, if you know how to ride.” 

With that you walked down the hallway, until you met a large door which was completely sealed and as you walked forward a computerised voice demanded, “show identification tattoo!”   
With a sigh you turned and pulled the back of your spaghetti strap shirt to reveal a black tattoo of two wings on each shoulder blade and in the centre they met at a point where a red jewel sat. “Access granted Black Phoenix.” It said finally after it scanned the tattoo. 

Keith scoffed slightly, “Black Phoenix?” He said with a raised eyebrow under his mask. “I always hated the code name.” You replied. Then there was echoing around the hall of each metal lock being undone in the door before they swung open to reveal a large room. In the middle was a ring of computer with large holographic screens, each projecting a location of a ship , coordinates, statistics and codes. In one corner sat a large ring of sofas and cushions all surrounding a glowing fire which burned with a purple light, some people lay there reading or watching the television which sat over the fire. On another wall a large sheet of glass covered the whole wall showing a training room where people were practicing sword skills or shooting at targets. Finally on the furthest wall stood a massive electronic scoreboard with names by numbers, they were rankings. 

“(Y/n)!?” Said a voice from the ring of computers. Stood in front of you was a dark skinned girl with curly black hair tied up in a ponytail on the back of her head. “I told you I would come back ali-“ But you were cut off as your friend Zavia raced to embrace you in a hug. “Woah I’ve not been gone that long, have I?” You said as she squeezed you tighter and you could hear her sniffling slightly. “You’ve been gone 6 rotations.” She replied while gently wiping away a tear.”

Others now in the room became aware of your presence and suddenly there was a rush of people around you. “No way you are back!” One girl shouted as she pulled out your arm, she was much younger then you and you remember her first time training with the other Scavengers, you’d helped her with a boy who had been pushing her about by knocking them out. “We all thought you were dead!” Said a boy from behind you, his face wasn’t smiling but read complete shock. You remembered him from your training back when you were only ten years old, always jealous of others who got praised and never higher than 15th on the rankings. 

“What you seriously thought that would kill me off?” You said to Zavia who was gently wiping away her tears, “Well I was worried, you had already worked as much that week, I thought maybe-“ 

“I told you I would always come back, and besides, I had to return the jacket.” You said as you fought your way through the group and towards the computers in the centre. However a tall grey stone in the corner drew your attention and as you walked over to it the room went silent and still except for Lance who moved towards you through a sea of bodies. On the stone was a list of engraved names and next to them their code names were also engraved. Right at the bottom of the list your saw “(y/f/n)- Black Phoenix.” Engraved into the stone. 

“(Y/n?)?” Lance Said while putting one hand on your shoulder, “are you okay?”  
“No, they really thought I was dead.” You said before turning to throw your arms around his neck. You just need to hug someone you trusted in that moment and Lance didn’t pull back, but held you tightly into his chest with his nose in your hair as he listened to you pull in each breath, some hitched with sobs. “I know this won’t help, but we have to get going before people ask many questions.”

At this point people started to notice the large group you had brought in with you and murmurs of general interest turned to direct questions. “Scavenger, we have to get going!” Said the cold voice of Keith from behind the group of people who turned to look at him. Silence.

“She brought Blade of Mamora back!.  
” Shouted a voice and suddenly every single person drew a weapon and stood ready to fight, blades caught the light and guns fired up ready to attack, waiting for someone to make the first move. “Kill them now before they expose us!” 

“No! Wait” you shouted but no one heard you  
As they closed in on Keith and the other two members who backed up against the door that had closed behind them. The paladins immediately circled around them with their bayards out, not moving but clearly ready to defend, but you stood up on the desk in the centre of the room and shouted, “ENOUGH!” 

With their attention you continued, “these Blade of Mamora are here as protection for the Paladins of voltron. Yes you heard me, Voltron. That legend is real, I’ve seen it and it belongs to Princess Allura of Altea.” You were now pointing at Allura who took a deep breath to steady herself before talking. “Scavengers of Nibiru, I come here only seeking help, my ship has been damaged and cannot be repaired without a particularly rare part which (y/n) believes can be found on this planet. We are in no way a threat to your safety and neither are our friends, so please lower your weapons.” 

“What do you use Voltron for? This universe doesn’t need protecting.” Interjected a boy of twelve, his ashy blonde hair falling across his scarred-lined face as he looked up at Allura was a dagger clutched in his hand. “There is a war going on, Glarian forces have taken over large chunks of the universe and is enslaving them. We are rebellion, fighting against this oppression.” Was the reply he got as Allura moved towards you with a smile. 

Zavia then looked up at you , her head had been lowered and her eyes hadn’t met you this whole time. “Can you help? You can do a search of the local dealers for the parts we want.” She said while moving over to her computer. “You know that’s against policy, if the leader caught us-“ she began to argue but you cut her off, “the leaders aren’t here! They need this, they are the only hope for the universe.” 

She sighed but sat down in her chair before pulling her keyboard closer to her. Her nails tapping on the keys were the only sound that could be heard in the quiet room. “We need a-“ you were about to explain when the doors burst open and in walked five tall figures. The leader wearing a deep blue cloak that covered his purple fur, and his piercing yellow eyes immediately locked into your own making him stop in his tracks. “This isn’t possible.” He said as he looked around the room in utter confusion. Then he noticed the paladins, the Princess And then the dark masked figures of the blade of Mamora. 

Just as swiftly as he entered the room the man walked up to you, put on hand onto you neck and slammed you into the desk letting you struggle under his strength. “You brought them here! You know the rules, I trained you personally and here you are letting me down.”   
“Please, let me go! We get what we came for and leave. Please.” You cried in a broken voice as you gasped for breath that wasn’t entering your lungs. 

“You know the punishment for treason, I should slit your throat right here.” He growled as he looked down at you, he then brought his hand across your cheek, making a deep cut across it and pulling away the scarf that covered half of your face. “You don’t deserve to where the colour of a Scavenger, you are a disgrace.” And he lifted a hand to hit you again, you felt the air moving and you braced yourself for the impact but it never came. And there stood Keith, his mask off revealing his angry face as he held the arm of the leader. 

“Get off her!” He said. Keith then used all his force to pull the man off you, allowing you to take in large gulps of fresh air. He stood in front of you protectively with his hand on his blade as he watched the Leader steady himself. “That’s it, you are all dead!” 

You thought that was it, and in total fear you got up and jumped in front of Keith, scared that he would be killed. Then the doors slid open, the sound of the locks opening had been masked by the scuffle,

“Enough Brother,” Said Kolivan as he walked forward, “leave them alone, your fight is with me.”


	16. Old Habits

Complete shock. That was all you could feel, your body was numb as you looked at Kolivan and your leader, Remayus. You couldn’t see and inch of likeness in them. Kolivan was shorter with a stockier build to Ramayus who was skinnier but still built to pack a heavy punch. Both had their weapons out, Kolivan had his sword and Remayus had a double edged dagger, which had been blanched by the sharp edge of the sword while trying to go for kolivan’s throat. 

“I knew you were behind this. It would only take your brainwashing to convince her on a suicide mission.” Remayus spat, while his brother kicked him hard in the stomach sending him flying away. “What? You call me a brainwasher having kids do your dirty work for you.” He said as he blocked a swipe from the dagger, he wasn’t attacking but defending, and you could tell him was calm and in control. His brother however was seething, practically spitting anger, “it’s a choice to be a Scavenger now, people que up to send their children here.” The fight raged on, both brothers evenly matched and you could barely breathe with the tension in the room. Once, they came so close you could feel the air moving across your face. Keith had grabbed you, wrapped his arms around you protectively pulling you away from the fight. You could feel even he was nervous by the fast pounding of his heart.

“so what did you do to her? send her on your little missions to defend the universe? I’m surprised you sent her to me alive and not in a box.” Remayus said pointedly while casting a glance over at you.   
“Same works for us, people work for us out of choice not because we make them.” Kolivan replied, while sidestepping a swipe from the dagger, “ and you know it was her choice.” 

Your leader paused and looked into the eyes of his brother, it was like a silent exchange had happened and immediately both backed away from the other. Keith, his arms still around you, leaned down and whispered in your ear, “it’s over I think, are you okay?” You took a second to catch your breath before nodding and leaning your head back against his shoulder as a bead of blood ran down your neck from the cut on your cheek. “That cut looks nasty, want me to take a look?”

“You will take your hands off her!” Said the angry voice of Remayus who had turned to you. Immediately Keith let go of you and backed away, leaving you in a slight panic as your leader approached you. “Im sorry sir, i didn’t mean to get caught.”

“You disobeyed the rules, you worked an extra day when you weren’t supposed to.” he said while taking a step forward his hand raised. But instead of cowering away like you wanted you stepped up, “and I don't care. Every single time we have this argument and every single time you let me get away with it, what is different this time?” 

He brought his hand across to slap you but you caught it as your reactions kicked in. There was a steely look in your eye which made the leader back off a little but he still growled “every other time you make it back without being sucked into a suicide pact. Worst of all clearly care for them, they put your life in danger (y/n)! That’s unforgivable.” He then walked away from you as you glared at his back.

“It was my choice, I wanted to help. I found a connection to where I come from. I’m Altean. And as for caring for them, I know you are talking about him. He saved my life.” You were quick to fire back at your leader, but you still coward away as he approached you in fear. This wasn’t the first time he’d hit to get his way, so you prepared yourself for another blow.

“So why did you bring them here (y/n), what is it they are looking for? No matter, here’s what you will do, you will take them, get it for them, load it onto their ship so they can be on the way, then you are on the training program for 12 rotations. Then if i think you’ve redeemed yourself will you return to your post as a Scavenger.” 

“I am not doing training,” you said almost as soon as he’d finished and it was almost too quick so you followed it up with, “those guys are a pain in the ass.” 

“You are under the impression I care.” He said before turning to Zavia, who had been stood completely in shock, “find the parts they need and get them out of here.” 

She looked at him slowly and shook her head, “this will take me a couple of hours, is that okay sir?” To which he took a deep breath and nodded, “they are our guests, make sure they are at home. The kitchen is just down the hallway and I’m sure you can find something to do to pass the time. My brother and I have some matter to discuss.” The man then swept away, glaring at Keith, and the four others he entered with followed him. “I’ll be back. Don’t get yourself killed.” Kolivan said before he followed the group out of the door. 

The room was left in quiet silence before people start to move back to what they were doing before as if nothing happened. One group lead Hunk and Pidge of to the Kitchen, Lance was dragged to the tv to play video games and Shiro moved over to the window to watch the training room. You sat down on the edge of the desk next to the computer, one hand gently drifting up to your cheek. “That’s bad, it might get infected.” Keith said as he came towards you with his hand outstretched, but you slapped it away. “This is not the worst cut he’s given me, I’ll be fine.”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” called Zavia from one side of the room as she buried herself in a cupboard. Pulling herself out, she walked back over to them and handed Keith the first aid kit. “fix her up handsome.” She said with a wink before sitting down at her computer.

“Please don’t flirt with Blade, you will get your head chopped off.” You said as Keith went through the contents of the box Until he found the antiseptic wipe he’d been looking for. “Yeah good idea, those girls have already placed bets on who will get a date out of him first.” She said while tilting her head to a group of girls sat over on a sofa, watching Keith as he fiddled with the wipe packet. “You have got to be kidding me, hey! Put your eyes back in your head and get on with what you are supposed to be doing.” Shouting at them didn’t do anything except make them giggle. looking back at Keith you noticed the boy was oblivious to everything which made you sigh in relief. “Getting jealous are we (y/n)? You should snap him up before someone else does.”

One girl came over, gently wiping her hands down her trousers nervously to tap Keith on the shoulder. “If there is anything you need, I would be happy to help you. Like maybe a drink and some food.” She said quietly, but to your delight Keith was clueless to the flirting. “Could you open this, I have no nails and can’t get it.” He asked while passing over the packet to her, which she opened with a slightly disappointed look. “Thanks!” He said before turning to you and taking a step forward so he stood between your legs as you sat up straight. 

“If you slap my hand away again I will get Lance to pin you down, now sit still and let me help.” He placed one hand on your chin and started to clean the wound that ran under your cheekbone and was still running with fresh red blood. It stung slightly so you pulled away but he pulled you back towards him before resting his hand on your thigh to remind you to sit still. “So, what’s this about doing training?” He asked as he pressed a tissue against the wound.

“I don’t want to talk about it, it’s not important.”

“But it is important, are you considering leaving me, i thought you cared about this cause.”

“Why do you care what happens to me? Why does it matter to you if I help or not? It makes no difference whatsoever.” And with that you swatted him away and headed towards a door which led out into a long corridor leaving Keith alone.

He growled slightly and turned towards Shiro and was about to walk away when Zavia caught his arm. “Where are you going? You can’t just leave it like that.” She said with a deep frown on her lips. “What do you mean? She made it clear she doesn’t want to talk or help.” He said while crossing his arms stubbornly.

“Look you touched a nerve with her and I can’t tell you why, but I can tell you that she trusts you which means a lot. While she was here, she was always kept to herself and she never fought to be high up on that board. Want to know why? First year, she was attacked by a group of older boys. She was only twelve at the time but had climbed the rankings faster than any other which frightened them, scared they would lose their places they tried to get rid of her. And failed. Jealousy runs through here like a disease and I’ve never seen her let anyone come near her like you did.” The girl explained as she looked up into the purple eyes of Keith, and he could see nothing but honesty gazing back at him. 

“Fine, I’ll find her, but where would she have gone?” 

“Our room, follow that corridor down until you get to the last set of doors, go through and you will see a big square room with lots of doors leading off. 181 is our number now go!”

Keith followed her directions, carefully and methodically so not to get lost. As he did he played ways of talking to you in his land but couldn’t think of what to say. He saw some of himself in you, someone who didn’t trust people well at all and was scared to let people in. In honesty he was scared of letting you in, into his heart and life at first but there was a way about you, you fight your way in through his heart of steel and you placed yourself firmly in the centre. So as he knocked on the door, he could feel his nerves rising in his stomach. “Come in Keith.” You heard a voice say from the other side of the door so he opened it. You were throwing clothes from a drawer onto the bed beside you but as he entered you stopped.

“Do you want to maybe, I don’t know, talk?” He said while standing awkwardly in the door frame. Slowly you nodded and sat down on the bed before gently sweeping off some clothes so he could sit down and when he did you couldn’t look him in the eye. “Please tell me, why are you upset? Was it something I said?” He asked while trying to get you to look at him. “You asked about training here, it’s just something I don’t like to talk about.” 

“Why?” He was cautious with his approach and unsure as if he didn’t really know what to say but you found it reassuring that he was trying at least. 

“It’s a long story, but,” you paused to look at him,”we have time. So the first thing you’ve got to know about this place is that some people haven’t really got the choice whether they want to be here or not. Scavengers pick children up off the street and they are put through the training process with those who have applied or been forced to by their families. No matter what anyone says, you don’t choose this life, they choose you.” You began to explain but after that bit you had to pause to gather your thoughts. 

“And which were you? Did you apply? Did your parents make you?” Keith asked breaking the silence, “they found me on the streets, I was pickpocketing for money. I don’t know who either of my parents were, I assume they died or abandoned me.” You looked down again, realising how hard it was to talk about things you had kept midden all your life.

“My dad died too,” Said Keith quietly, “and my mother left. But I found her, she is part of the Blade. I guess it all resulted in me having some trust issues.” 

“No really? I would have never guessed.” You said sarcastically but with a smile so he knew you were joking. “Hey, I’m not the only closed off one here. And besides, I spent two years with my mother in some kind of time warp, I am making improvements.”

“And I’m not?” You said defensively, shifting away from him. Keith immediately shook his head, waving his hands slightly, “that’s not what I meant, I am only saying. I know what it feels like. Now go on with your story.”

You took a breath, “They found me when I was ten, the best age to start training you are too young to know any better. The first thing they do is test our skill and endurance looking for those who can handle. They urm take you out into the middle of the desert and leave you there. You have to survive for a week on your own, most kids run or try to think their way out of situations, others fight as they think they have a better chance of getting in if they have no competition.” You could see the shock in Keith's eyes as you explained, but he also nodded and then asked. “And you did what?”

“All three wasn’t it (y/n)?” Said Zavia who had appeared in the doorway, “didn’t you build a robot thing with some of the crashed ships in the desert before flying away from those bandits.”   
She smiled at Keith who looked slightly confused, “we don’t leave them in the desert alone, those dickheads on training dress up as rogues to try and scare the kids call themselves bandits.”

“you say dickheads, I say heartless. They seem to enjoy terrifying kids out of their childhood. After that you move into the actual training learning languages, how to fight, about the types of ships you could face and they teach kids how to manipulate people. You can imagine not many make it through to the end.” 

“But that guy from before said he personally trained you, is that true?” Clearly nothing had got past Keith and you gave him a weak smile.  
“She caught his eye with her unusual desert escape, it was “unique and had nerve” I remember him telling us. So he personally made sure she was trained to the highest level, I also think he kept a close eye on her as she made a habit of running away.” 

At this point you were lay back on the bed with your hands behind your head. “Never worked though did it. I swear I could have buried myself fourteen feet underground and old Ray would find me, even to this day.” 

“Well it happened nearly every other week didn’t it?” 

“Old habits die hard I guess,” you said while kicking the bag at your feet. 

“Wait do you are not leaving us to go back to this?” Keith Said now turning and leaning over you slightly so to read your expression which was a teasing smile. “How could I, you guys need m-“  
But you were cut off by Keith grabbing your arm and pulling you up into a hug, his head burying into the crook of your shoulder. Zavia smiled and picked up at flash drive from the desk on one side of the room before leaving, quietly closing the door behind her. You didn’t even notice, you just hugged the boy back with a laugh. All Keith felt was relief as he hugged you tighter, but then he pulled away while bringing one hand up to your face before sliding his fingers into you loose hair. 

“I have something for you, I thought it could wait but I guess now will work close your eyes.” He said while leaning forward towards you. You didn’t flinch away but you could feel your heart pounding in your chest as you shut your eyes. After a couple of seconds you felt something against your lips, the familiar feeling of a piece of material covering half your face and Keith was tying something at the back of your head. When you opened them you saw the red material with a white pattern of flowers covering your face and you couldn’t help but smile. “you didn’t!” You gasped before throwing your arms around his neck and hugging him, “Thank you” 

He chuckled and hugged you back not wanting to let go but he eventually pulled away to stand up, “Okay that’s enough mushy stuff. I’ll let you finish up in here, then we can get going.” He wakes over to the doorway and paused, “thank you for trusting me.” 

“You gave him a funny smile, before nodding, “thank you for being a bad fighter, I might not be alive to be here.” You were teasing him of course but instead of giving you a growl, Keith gave you a chuckle before turning to go. You watched him leave, watched each step he took in his confident long stride, before falling back on the bed, not able to get rid of your smile. 

Stepping out of your room, you’d changed into a pair of camouflage trousers with a black belt which was attached to your right thigh and kept your staff close. You then paired it with a black bodyline crop top and a pair of knee high black boots. Your hair in a ponytail fell down you back, and your new face mask covered your slight smirk as you carried a large bag back into the main room. You heard a few whistles as you entered the room, and you felt like your normal self, confident and happy. Keith’s eyes fell on you almost immediately as he stood next to shiro on the opposite side of the room. The older man smiled and gently nudged his arm, 

“Have you told her yet” shiro asked, his white fringe bobbing slightly in his face. Keith gently ran one hand over his black hair, catching the ponytail you had made, “no. How on earth do you bring it up? Hey Scavenger, just wanted to say I like you, I have for a while and it’s been driving me insane.” The sarcasm rolled off his tongue, leaving a slightly sour taste in his mouth but Shiro just chuckled. “Spending a lot of time with her has clearly had an effect. You sound just like her.” 

The sound of your laughter drifted over to them and as you looked up you caught Keith’s eye so gave him a smile before looking away. It was those childish moments of flirting that make Keith’s stomach do somersaults. Just catching your eye, or a smile, or holding you hand or the teasing. He couldn’t work out whether he wanted it to continue or to stop. “Have you told her?” Shiro continued and Keith gently shook his head. “Not yet, no.”

“Have you told him?” Zavia asked as she tapped on her computer, the screen reflecting in her glassy brown eyes, “no, not yet. I just need to find the right moment.” 

“You just had the perfect moment. Will you please get your act together and ask him out?”

“No! I could never what if he doesn’t like me in that way?” 

Shiro rolled his eyes at Keith, “you could just ask her, you never know-“ but he was interrupted by Keith saying, “what if she rejects me? I’ll look like and idiot.” However the Black Paladin laughed and took hold of his shoulder, gently pushing him towards you. “Ha I’ve got it! There is one Altean made engine circling the blackmarkets, it seems no one has been able to get rid of it.” 

Lance strolled over and leant one arm against your shoulder to lean over the computer screen. “Who’s this guy, Mancus? Why is his profile highlighted?”  
It was true, beside an image of the engine was a picture and file of Mancus Jennings, a dealer who lived in the east side of the desert. His face had harsh cheek bones, a toothless grin and a dirty face and you just groaned slightly as you looked over the image. “This man is one of the worst dealers in technology, he’s mean and cruel and won’t deal with the Scavengers. He sees us as low lifes.” You explained to him as Lance stood up again. 

“Except, you. (Y/n) is his favourite. How many times has he asked you to marry him?” Zavia said while leaning back in her chair to smirk at you. “Last count it 11, but I am not joining his long line of wives, I’ve got better things to do than that.” As you spoke you brought your watch close to Zavia’s computer, “Okay, I've got the coordinates, who can ride a bike?” 

The paladins seemed to choke slightly, “Wait? What? You are not even going to explain why this man proposed to you?” Keith said suddenly from behind you. 

“Trained to manipulate remember, I needed to secure the deal. There is no point in stealing tec if you can’t sell it off. So I know Allura can ride, Shiro Keith?” 

“I coming too!” Shouted Lance right down your ear, earning him a deep frown from you and a slightly scared look from the Paladins. “Alright you ride with me. Pidge, Hunk can you man the comms from here? Zavia will help you set up.” 

You leant over the desk and took a piece of silver metal from a box in the centre which clipped onto your earlobe. It twirled upward, looking like a nice earpiece, but in reality it was a super fine communicator that you had left behind on your last mission, having it on give you a feeling of security. “We are all ready to go, do you have the money to trade with?” Allura shook a bag in response which you nodded and turned to the left. You walked over to the wall and held your hand against a scanner before a pair of doors slid open to reveal an elevator. You, Keith, Allura, Lance And shiro all stepped in before it shot upwards into a large garage type building.

“Woah, how rich are you guys?” Asked Lance as he gazed over the vehicles. There were cars, bikes and other pieces of transport, one looked like a giant worm, with hundreds of spikes in its mouth for digging up sad. However your favourite had always been the hover bikes and as you walked over four lit up, their engines firing up with a loud purr. “Okay, the bikes are used to transport large pieces of technology, so have a holographic net in the middle which means you can’t drive too far away, stick right to me and I’ll try not to kill you.” As you spoke you sat down on the red leather, you feat sliding onto the pedals and your hands twisted the gears on the handlebars.

“Lance, you are not driving!” You were snapped out of your trance when You heard Keith sighing at the Red Paladin as he sat down on the bike. 

“Why not? I’m a good driver of a lion.”

“The lions tell you what to do! This is a bike, you can’t-“ however he was cut off by you yanking him by the back of his suit so he was sat down behind you. Keith tensed slightly as he felt himself press up against you, and his cheeks became slightly hot. 

“Wrap your arms around my waist and let’s get going please. If we have to scrape Lance up off the desert floor, you can drive.” You said and soon you felt him tentatively wrapped his arms around you. “I hope you are a good driver,” he said in you ear,

“And if you die I will apologise.” You said as you kicked off from the floor, speeding up along the hanger towards the bright light at th end.


	17. Where are they?

The fine sand was kicked up around your bike as the speed forced it up into the air around you causing clouds of white to cover the dunes. It was hot outside as the sun beat down and was reflected up at your face but with the speed, a cool breeze swept across your exposed arms, making the hairs stand up on end. However, you felt a warmth pressed against you back, it made you feel secure and safe, especially as their arms were wrapped tightly around your waist, kind of like a seat belt. As you sped the bike up more, you could feel his heart rate increasing slightly, and his arms become tighter, hoping to hold onto something solid.

“Come on Kogane,” called Lance who was speeding along beside you, his brown hair blowing in and out of his face, “it's not that bad, or have you lost your sense of adventure.” You turned back with a slight smirk to lips as you saw your tight-lipped passenger. His eyes were open wide and alert as he tried to look relaxed, but clearly couldn’t be. He wasn’t driving, if you spun off there was nothing he could do to save you. The only slight relief he got was the sand below would be a relatively soft ground to land on but even that became lost as large piece of metal often came up on your drive, sticking out of the ground at weird angles. You only drove over them, flicking the bike up into the air before landing back down on the ground. 

“Kogane, you are squeezing quite tight, I can’t actually breathe.” You said while turning back to him. “Can you focus on driving please? And don’t call me that!” He replied but he did loosen his grip a fraction.  
“Oh no, now I know your surname I’m calling you nothing else. Why would you hide that name? It’s a good one!”

“Because you would make fun of me for it, or call me by it which is worse. Lance I will kill you!” Keith said before looking back at the Cuban boy. “Urm Scavenger, we’ve got a problem.” Behind you, Lance had hit a piece of metal badly, He was spinning out of control at a serious speed screamingly loudly as he did. You knew if he didn’t get it under control he would crash badly into someone or something. Thinking on your feet, you brought your feet up so you were crouched on the seat. “Keith, take the controls, don’t crash and do slow down, all the bikes are connected to yours.” 

He looked shocked as you let go of the handle bars to stand up fully to your full height but managed to lean forward to grab hold of them. “Okay bring me close to him, then when I say slam on the breaks.” You instructed. Carefully you climbed over Keith’s shoulders so you were stood on the edge of the bike looking out over the shortening gap between you and the spinning bumper car that was Lance. You were finally up alongside him, fully focused on getting them timing spot on you had forgotten to be polite. “Now!” You Shouted while leaping across the gap. Keith slammed the breaks down hard bringing the group to a much slower pace and nearly to a stop. However, you had times your jump so well you managed to just overstep the seat perfectly so that you were sat in front of the handlebars which you straightened out with a lot of force so that the world around you stopped spinning. 

Lance immediately gripped onto you like a scared kid and with a sigh of relief he relaxed into the seat. “For a moment there I thought I was gone. thanks for that”  
You laughed at him and relaxed yourself slightly as you knew all the hard navigation was Keith’s job now. “You are a terrible driver. I’m glad you are a better pilot.” To which shiro laughed,  
“Yeah, we all are.”

“How did you know how to stop him?” Came Keith’s voice from upfront, his eyes never leaving the terrain in front of him.  
“Well when I said I did no training I was stretching the truth. My only job was teaching kids to drive, but by then they are all grown up.” 

What you meant by that was changed. When they first entered the process they always seemed youthful, excited at the chance of becoming a Scavenger. But when they came to their last months of training, when you taught them, their eyes looked experienced and their expression had hardened. They had been moulded into criminals, all individual clones of your leader. His idea of perfection. You saw nothing but emptiness and that why you kept your distance, but not even you could not avoid training them at something so you had chosen riding, something, you suspected, could spark some interest even in the troubled kids.

As you were thinking you weren’t really paying attention to where you were going and ahead of you a large junkyard had just come into view so Lance gently shook your shoulder. “Hey (y/n) is that the place?”

“Yes.” Came Pidge’s voice over the earpiece attached to your lobe, “I’ve done some cross referencing using the information here, the engine we want is part of a larger ship. Altean origins but it isn’t known how it got onto Nibiru.” 

“Okay thanks Pidge, we will check in once we’ve got this.” You said while nodding to Keith who slowed down slowly. The was a large arch of old cars creating an entrance to a small scrapyard of old ships and vehicles, chained to the side of a small hut was a three headed dog-like creature which was slobbering on the dusty ground. The place looked abandoned, left to rot in the constant heat just the way you’ve always known it. “Okay, we need a plan. Basically as soon as you enter you have entered into a negotiation, they don’t need to know what we want otherwise we lose, but also we want to get out as quick as possible. Just follow my lead and you will be fine and Kogane, best you keep your mouth shut.”

“What? Why? Why don’t you trust me?!” He said almost adamantly, you really brought out that old side in him that he was trying to move on from, hot-headed and fierce. “Because you and delicate mind games don’t mix. So shush and come stand by me, you are my guard who doesn’t speak got it?”

“Would you like me to now as well? Put on your shoes for you mistress.” Keith Said sarcastically as he put on his mask and took out his dagger which extended to a sword. “I’m glad you know your place in this Partnership. Now Allura and Shiro, you are the captains of your ship, everything here is beneath you in rank and stick to it including Keith and me. Then when you pay respect to the trader he will be a little more forthcoming.”

Lance then interjected, “what about me? Who am i?”

“Pot boy.” Was what you answered as you pulled your mask from your face, “you are a simple foot soldier. And I am your negotiator, it makes sense as none of you speak this language.” Lance’s face was a picture and it made you laugh so you gently ruffled his hair. “Come on, it's just until we get what we are coming for.” You said as he looked at shiro and Allura for some back up but both just shrugged as they knew they could trust you.   
“Come on then, let’s get this over with.” Keith’s exasperated voice said in your ear, he pulled your hand away from Lance and led you to the entrance. Just before you entered, you stopped suddenly. In your head there was a sharp pain shooting through your mind. It was one of the worst headaches you’d ever had and you had grab hold of Keith, but it went almost as quickly as it came, but left you slightly wobbly on your feet.  
“You okay?” Asked Keith quietly to which you nodded, “just memories that’s all.” And you continued walking.

As you walked through, it felt like you were crossing a barrier of water but on the other side you came out dry, however the landscape was changed. The old cars and bits of machinery turned into huge ships, all polished to perfection and shining in the sunlight. You gently squeezed Keith’s hand encouragingly making him tense up as her realised that while he’d been looking around he had kept hold of you. But as he turned to apologise you had already walked away and up to an old looking man. He was bald, the only hair on his head being his big grey moustache and eyebrows that covered his eyes. Slowly, he bent down and kissed your hand making anger flare up in Keith who walked over to you to catch the end of the conversation except he couldn’t understand a word, it just sounded like a lot of noises. 

“Okay, I ran a translator through so you can understand, though don’t go word by word, it probably isn’t that fluent” Said Zavia in his ear through the comms, at the same time her heard a buzz come through his earpiece then it went away again but now the noises that you had been making made sense.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t visit,” you were saying, “I’ve been working on an important project for a captain of a large fleet. We’ve come in search of parts.”

“You know any parts you want are free if you agreed to marry me.” 

“And you know that that is not possible. Besides you already have three wives and I’m not ready to settle down yet.”

“But don’t you want me to take care of you, you could have everything you ever dreamed.” 

“Maybe on a couple of years I will take you up on your offer but now we’ve come-“

“But just think about it for a second,” he interrupted by pulling you forward towards him so he could brush a piece of hair out of your face. All you wanted to do was cringe back but you were used to this so just smiled sweetly, however you felt yourself being pulled back and pushed behind the muscular back of Keith as he pulled out his knife. “Don’t touch her!” He said with a growl but as he looked back at you, you gave him a slight glare telling him to stay in character, “you must not touch the negotiator.” 

“Ahh I see you are taking this seriously. Okay well have a look around see what you like.” He said backing away from Keith’s knife. He was a coward and immediately knew he’d overstepped the line, but he was slightly suspicious about just how close were you to Keith. 

“Alright Zavia, we are in. Pidge can you locate the ship?” You said over comms as you walked away from the group.

“Already done, its to your right, down about 1 hundred metres” cane Hunks voice loudly in your left ear. Allura nodded at you to go ahead and you moved, walking slowly as if to look at all the ships, but once you turned right it was obvious which was the one you were looking for. Glossy white in the afternoon sun, it shone like a new pearl. As you walked up to it, blue ridges lit up, illuminating your face. 

“Can I look in this one?” You said to the man. He nodded vigorously, “Oh yes, please do. I’ve had it for nearly 18 years. Nobody wants it.” 

You nodded and slowly walked in, Keith following behind you, through a large open door at the back of the ship. Inside was dusty and dark, on one said there was a huge row of computers, then a table with sofas running around it in a circle. You could just see through the darkness that the main controls were a bit away so you nodded to Keith. “Can you go see if there is any power?” You asked while walking over to the computer.

You hand grazed over the dusty panel, cleaning the dust away so you could look at all the different buttons. It was in a language you couldn’t understand so you assumed it was Altean, this meant you made a mental note to start learning it. As you hand moved over it, you found it spotted into a hand shaped hole right in the centre. Almost immediately the computer lit up and you saw the face of a young girl, with long white hair and marks across her face, clearly Altean. It was a hologram but it was 3D so it looked like you could reach out and touch her. 

“Hello? Is anyone out there? Mum? Dad? I just woke up from one of the pods as the ship crash landed. Please send help.” She said as tears fell down her face making your heart ache slightly. “I miss you. My ship doesn’t have much power and I’m stuck in the middle of a desert. Please I need help.”

Behind you, keith quietly approached looking at the image in front of you, but you were so transfixed you didn’t even notice. Then the image changed to show the girl curled up in the corner, crying into her knees. She rocked herself back and forth, and looking at the date you could tell this pretty much straight after the first log. Suddenly you saw two figures approach her. “Look brother, there’s someone here!” Said one of the figures and the girl stood up. “Have you got a weapon?” The brother asked the poor girl. She was the same height as them so you assumed that they were about the same age.

“Who are you? What do you want? Why are you on my ship? ”

“Our mother sent us out looking for parts we could sell for food,” one of the boys said, his face now turning so you could see it. “My name is Remayus, this is my brother Kolivan, are you lost? You look hungry, how long have you been here for?” You felt your body stiffened as you saw the younger version of your leader with large innocent eyes looking at the girl who was puffed up to try and look threatening, but she clearly was weak from not having food or water. 

“No! This is my parents ship! We crashed landed recently, the last thing I remember is urm we were being attacked, my parents put me in a pod to keep my safe. Where are they?”

The two looked at each other before back at her, “This ship has been here for thousands of years, I don’t think it did.”

“What? They are gone” Was all she could say before collapsing back on the ground. Then the image changed again. 

Young Kolivan had a piece of bread in his hand and a flask of water which he carried over to the girl on the floor. “You haven’t moved in days, you need to eat and drink.” He said as he sat down next to her, “what is there left for me? I’m all alone.”

“You are not! You’ve got me and Remayus, though he’s an idiot. and my mom asked if you wanted to come stay with us, we will look after you.” he got a chuckle in response, a sad chuckle but still a chuckle and the girl took the food from him. “I don’t want to be a burden, but thank you for bringing me the food.”

“I’ll come visit again.” He said with a small smiled before walking away and out of the image. The next few were Kolivan coming to bring food and water but one time, as he entered the girl caught him in a hug. “Ha I beat you to it. What do you want? I’ve got some fruit from earth or some bread from tamerain or-“ but the boy cut her off with a slightly shocked, “how did you get this?!”

“I may have snuck into the market and picked it up. I wanted to give back to you!” She said with a giggle. 

“But you have no money!” 

“And? Let me do something nice for you or I will eat it all myself.”

It changed again, the girl was clearly much older now and stood in front of the computer, “Okay I’m going to start making this a log diary because Kole thinks I should document my research or something,” She was now about 14 and looked a lot happier, her long white hair had been cut back and she was dressed in more casual clothes. “Today, I began testing my multi weapon. Looking over old files I found something about a Bayard? It’s basically a weapon that takes a form of any weapon based on the person holding it, but what if the person could choose? Anyway, me and Kole, who is also known as Kolivan,have been talking about this for a couple of years and finally I think I’ve come up with a plan that could actually work!” 

“Day two of testing,” the girl had dark smudges of oil across her face and in the background you can see A young Kolivan messing with a piece of technology. “Kole! Quit touching my stuff.” She ran over to him and snatched it out of his hand.   
“Anyway, day two of testing the super weapon. My hope is I can transform it into a bow.yesterday didn’t go so well so went out for a bit to brainstorm and this plan is way better”

“So you think!” Interrupted Kolivan as he came up behind her and hugged her, smiling up into the camera. 

“Day ten of testing, the metal still hasn’t taken any shape other than a lump of annoyance. Remayus brought me some new tools which help. I think he stole them but it was a sweet idea. Still not quite worked out how to get it to change but I have hope”

“Day twenty five, I may have nearly blown up the ship with the weapon but one day I will get it. Kolivan thinks I’m close but who knows? I’ve been working non stop these past couple of days, thank god Kolivan thinks to bring food and water.”

The logs went on, and the girl grew up. Clearly she didn’t get much time to work on the weapon as each entry became further and further apart. Until she had aged nearly five years you watched the now woman stand up and tell you she had finished before showing three different weapons. 

“And it can do much more! I plan on marketing it to big businessmen in the city, it’s time I get some credit on this shitty plan-“ but she was interrupted by a much taller Remayus walking in. He pulled the woman into a long kiss, his hands in her hair as they stood looking at each other. “I’m proud of you! You’ve finally managed to finish your childhood project.” He said in her ear with a large grin on his face. 

“It’s not just a project, it’s a proper business. Imagine what I could do with this!” But Remayus only shook his head at that comment. 

“You need to be focusing on yourself right now and us!”

“I know, I’m just excited.”

“You should b-“ but the sound of his voice was drowned out by large explosions around them. Remayus looked at the woman, before turning to run away, “stay safe, I’ll protect you from the Galra.”

Then the scene changed, the woman had her back to you but you could see a less scarred Kolivan stood behind her. “The Galrian’s are taking over the Galaxy! I have to do something, I can’t just sit here in their command and not do anything. But he just won’t listen, I swear Remayus is only looking out for himself. Hundreds were killed in that attack, we are lucky we made it out safe.” He said as the woman turned to look at him.

“I agree you can’t, that’s why I’m going to help you! Someone has to start the revolution for the next generation sake’s, they can’t grow up without parents or under oppression.” She was holding her stomach in a funny way and you finally saw she was pregnant, very heavily pregnant. “You can’t put yourself and the baby at risk!” Kolivan said while rushing over to her to help support her but she gently put one hand on his shoulder, “don’t worry, I’m having this child and then going with you.” 

“You always were a rebellious type, I hope for the child's sake that isn’t in your genes.”

The woman laughed, “my parents worked loyally with the king of Altean until they decided they’d rather explore the galaxy, sadly I’d say it is.” 

The scene then changed once more and you eyes barely blinked not wanting to miss a second of this. The woman stood in front of the computer with tears in her eyes holding a baby swaddled in blankets, “This is my message to you, my child. I’m about to go on a very dangerous mission, the universe I want you to grow up in does not look like it does right now. I’m going for your future, and if I don’t return I want you to know that I love you, so does your father. He doesn’t want me to go, shouted at me until you cried but I can’t give in now. I’m leaving you my weapon behind so if you ever see this you can find it, it’s attached to the computer circuit.i want you to remember, leaders make tough decisions, and this was the toughest I’ll ever make.” The tears fell down the woman’s cheek as she spoke until the figures of Kolivan and Remayus came up behind her. 

“Wait, I got you something before you go!” Said Remayus as he looked at the teary-eyed woman. He handed her an oddly shaped blade with the pattern of the Blade or marmora down it. “It will become a full length sword, I hope it brings you luck.” 

Remayus then took the child in his arms holding it tightly in his chest, “Look after your daughter,” said the woman as she walked over to Kolivan. He had tears in his eyes as he cradled the child, “stay safe marmora! Please!” He said to the woman

“I will, i love you (y/n), I promise I will come back” marmora Said, her eyes filled with tears before finally her and kolivan walked away. 

The computer then shut off, nothing left in its memory for you to see, leaving you standing there completely still in shock. You hands began to shake as you suddenly realised what must have happened. Scrambling forward you grabbed at under the computer to pull out what looked like some sort of Bayard, and turning it over you saw your name had been scratched into it neatly by some sharp knife. “No...no!” You screamed falling to your knees as tears flooded down in hot waves, “you can’t be dead! Please no.” 

Slowly you felt someone’s arms wrap around you from behind pulling you into a hug. Keith had knelt by you as you had cried and immediately held you, so that your face was buried in his chest. He let you sob gently, the loss of your mother consuming you until you pulled away and stood up. Your face now flushed with hot anger. “He trained me, took me in and he never once said anything. He knew my mother and didn’t say anything!” The weapon in your hand transformed slowly into a long sword and you leant forward with a scream to bring it across the computer in anger, but it was caught by the blade of Keith, his purple eyes looking right into you own. “No you would regret doing that. Come with me, I can help.”

Keith knew what you were going through, knew the feelings of abandonment and hate that now flooded through each vain, spurring you into a fit of rage. That hotheadedness had been his life for a long time, but he had finally calmed down since he had met his mother. He saw it in your eyes, a fire that would tear up anything that stood in its way. “No! You have to let me go! I will kill him. How could he!” You said while trying to pull your hand away from Keith’s as he dragged you out of the ship. Shiro and Allura looked shocked as the two of you ran out past them, Keith dragging you towards the desert, however one look from Keith to Shiro told him everything. 

Finally Keith let you go as you stood on top of a large sand dune just outside of the compound. “Why are you doing this Kogane?! I don’t need your help, I need answers!” He came close to you his dagger out, “I can’t let you hurt anyone.” In your hand you transformed the sword to a staff with glare. Immediately you swung at him, your intent was only to disarm him but as you fought him became clear Keith was having to defend much harder then usual. Your attacks were relentless, all your anger and fear and sadness came out with each time his blade clashed with your staff. You didn’t realise how much energy you were using up, until after about five minutes of you swinging at him, Keith swung out his leg, sweeping yours away. As you were about to tumble down the him you grabbed his shirt, pulling him down towards you. 

Quickly, Keith wrapped his arms around you so as you rolled you were both protected until you both came to a stop, with you laying on keith, lots of sand now caught in your hair. You sat up. Looking down, you jumped slightly as you saw some pain in the purple eyes. “Keith, are you okay?” You said moving back and helping him to sit up, then you noticed there was a cut on his cheek which was dripping blood down his chin. Slowly you brought your hand up to his cheek, before holding onto it and gently rubbing your finger in circles over it lightly. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what got into me. Can you forgive me?” You said quietly. Without answering Keith pulled you into his chest, his head resting against the top of your own. “Of course I can, (y/n) I’ve been in your position, I’m going to help you through it. You aren’t going to be alone now, I promise.” The last bit he whispered in you ear before pulling back slightly. In that moment, all you wanted to do was kiss him and so you slowly leant forward, for a second you thought about pulling away as Keith hadn’t responded however he slowly brought one hand to the back of your neck, and was moving closer. You heart fluttered in your chest as you came so close you could almost feel his breath against your lips.

“Keith, (y/n)!” Said Lance’s voice down the comm, “come in.” Immediately you pulled away from Keith who sat back with an annoyed sigh.

“What’s up Lance?”

“The computers back in the Scavenger bass have shown there is a massive galrian fleet approaching. We need to do something.” 

You could tell he was panicking but instead of panicking as well you stood, “Okay, don’t worry. Meet us at the bikes, and we’ll head back to Base. Then we will come up with a plan.” 

You turned to Keith who had stood up to brush sand out of his black clothes. “It’s me. That’s how they find us. That woman is still in my head, Leith what do I do?” 

“You will be fine, just breathe and let’s get back to these bikes. We can talk about this later, right now we have a planet to protect.”


	18. Contact

Kolivan looked into his brothers cold eyes as he stood pouring out two drinks beside a large desk, covered in papers and books. They were sitting in a library, stacked high with dust covered books and on one side, a glowing blue fire flickered light over each surface causing shadows to dance ominously around them. He gripped the side of his chair, which had sunk in with his weight once he’d sat down, as his brother approached with a drink outstretched. Remayus hadn’t said anything since they’d entered the room, they hadn’t seen each other in years and yet here they were, Sat face to face, not talking.

It was Kolivan who broke that silence. “So when were you going to tell her?” 

“Tell her what?” Remayus was feigning ignorance, kolivan knew it. It was obvious in the way he gently swirled the drink in his glass and did not focus on his brother, his eyes flicked around the room nervously and his leg fidgeted unnervingly. 

“That you are her father? She clearly doesn’t know”

“Yeah well you might be right.”

“why did you abandon her? After everything Marmora did and said you still left her”

“She didn’t need to know, she would’ve hated me for it. And you don’t know what it’s like, you didn’t love her mother in the way that I loved her and every time I look at the girl, Her eyes stare back up at me.

“You have no idea what I felt her!” 

Remayus laughed coldly before looking up at his brother, “so tell me, you clearly have known for a while, why didn’t you become uncle of the year and tell her the truth, you had every opportunity. Or was it because you couldn’t bare to see her hurt as you watched her mother die that day.” 

Kolivans eyes flicked from angry to sad. “I wasn’t sure. How could I be? Last time I saw her she was a month old, but it was her, she had her mother’s talent, and your selfishness.” Was the reply he gave but it didn’t make him feel any better. He’d spent the last 18 years regretting what had happened, blaming himself for her death. His hand wondered to the blade strapped to his side as he contemplated what had been said. The room went silent again. 

“She’s changed. I can tell. Did you send her on your stupid missions, I swear if something hurt her I will have to slit your throat Kolivan.” Remayus Said suddenly while standing up.

“I believe she had a run in with the Witch.” Remayus’ face was pure shock as he looked into the cold eyes of his brother before sitting back down again. “Do you think she knows?”

“Of course, Marmora’s parents worked with a team of scientists back on Altea before running. They built Voltron, Hagar would do anything to get her hands on that power, which now runs through her veins.” 

“So She isn’t safe until the Galra are defeated?”

“Have you ever convinced yourself she is safe?” 

That same awkward silence came back and the two brothers sipped at their drinks without making eye contact. Remayus then looked up, “ who was that boy who came here with her, in the black?”

“Keith? Why do you ask?”

“She has formed an attachment to him, it’s clear. And I don’t like it, i thought we had an agreement after that ship you guys leave my guys alone. Same goes for my daughter.” 

“Well she’s your daughter as you say, you split them up.” 

“You know what’s she’s like, do you think she will listen to me?” Remayus stood up again and began to pace around the room. 

“I wish I’d sent her back that day I met her. Put her back on a ship and sent her away. We’d all be in a better situation.”

“But you didn’t and now she is working for you.” The two brothers sighed and looked away from each other. “Look I’ll call her up and we can tell her-“ but as he spoke the door slid open. (Y/n) stood there, breathing heavily as she had ran the whole way here. Slowly she pulled her mask down from her mouth and took a step forward, in her hand was what looked like a Bayard, and she held it out to them. “you abandoned me! Left me and then trained me without saying anything.” She said while taking a step towards, “how could you?!” 

The Bayard turned into a bow shaped weapon without any strings, and the girl touched on finger in the centre before pulling back as if there was a string. In the centre glowed a bright purple light that was shaped in an arrow. 

Kolivan stood up with his dagger outstretched, “(y/n) stand down! He’s your family you can kill him.” But the arrow didn’t quiver, it didn’t move but it stayed pointed at Remayus who had shrunk back into his chair. “Come on speak! Why did you abandon me!” There were tears falling down her cheeks as she spoke. 

“I didn’t want you to turn out like me. I couldn’t face looking after you after I lost your mother. I don’t know! Just please put the weapon down!” 

“You didn’t want? What about me? I grew up begging and stealing before I was thrown into this hell hole. You didn’t say anything”. 

“I trained you. I tuned your talent in, i turned you into who you are.”

“Yet you are cowering in you chair. You taught me to be brave, face your daughter now you coward.” 

Behind her, Keith appeared only just stopping behind her. Kolivan made eye contact with him and in a second they had exchanged a conversation, each knowing what the other was thinking. Slowly Keith put his arms around the girl, catching the invisible sting in one hand, and the bow in the other. “(Y/n), when you kill him, what next, don’t get rid of your only family now.” He said softly in your ear. His voice seemed to relax her, “I lost my father, don’t take yours out of the world aswell.”

“Keith,” She sighed before turning to him, the weapon not changing in her hand, “I’m so sorry, I just wasn’t-“ but he smiled down at her and pulled her into a hug, letting her calm down. Remayus just stood there watching them, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he wanted to stop them but couldn’t. 

Her (y/c/h) swished slightly with the suddenness of the turn, “Well, I thought I’d let you know, there are Galra ships locked on this planet.” (Y/n) said while putting the bow over one shoulder so it was out of her way. 

“Well we will lock down the base, and we will not engage.”

“But we could fight. You trained a team of super weapons and want to keep them locked up. Nows your chance to fight for what is right.” 

“I will not have the revolution put everything I’ve built here at risk. I’ve fought for so long to make this place what it is, have a bit of loyalty.” Remayus stood up, his hands shaking slightly 

However, (y/n) walked forward and she grabbed at the scarf around his neck, pulling it away from him. It was bright blue and was a symbol of leadership, so having it torn away from him was a shock. “Our leaders shouldn’t be cowards and they shouldn’t be selfish, therefore I’m relieving you of your post.” 

The poor man just sat there as he watched his daughter leave the room. As (y/n) left, she grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him out with her. Once they were in the corridor she pressed her back against the wall, “I can't believe I did that. I just told him and I took the scarf and now, wait does that make me the leader?” But he just looked at you with sadness in his eyes and didn’t say anything. “I wouldn’t have actually killed him, I just I-I wanted answers.”

“And did you get them?”

“Yes.” You said quietly as you cracked under the pressure of his cold gaze, “Well maybe not.” 

“Then you wasted your time. Now I have to get going, there is an attack on the way.”

“Keith don’t be like that! 

“Why shouldn’t I be like that (y/n), i am trying to help you. You didn’t listen.” 

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop as he was striding away from you. He looked down at the girl again, she was not able to say anything. “What (y/n)? What do you want?” 

“Keith,” she started before taking a gulp of air. Her hands were shaking against his arm. She was clearly preparing to tell him something as her eyes flicked around as she tried to think of something to say. But he grew impatient so tried to pull away. “Just leave it.” He said quietly, his purple eyes looking away in disappointment. 

However (y/n) didn’t let him go, instead she pulled him back towards her. Leaning up, she gently laced her fingers through the back of his mullet completely confusing him before she pulling him close so her lips were against his to kiss him. As their lips touched, Keith’s mind went completely blank, before going into a high panic, but after a second he realised she was pulling away with a sheepish look on her face. “I’m so sorry Keith, was that a bit forward?”

Without reply, keith gently pushed her against the wall with one hand resting on her hip, the other on the wall above her shoulder. keeping the contact between them, leaned down and kissed her again so gently as if asking permission. Her got his answer as you immediately responded by wrapping your arms around his neck to kiss him back. His hands grazed up to her waist, which sent tingles up his arm as he felt (y/n)’s warm skin under his palms. The kiss started soft and gentle but as it progressed, it was more rough and needy until, (y/n) finally pulled away, a hot blush coming over her cheeks.

Keith was about to say something but she pressed her lips against his quickly to silence him, “I know Kieth, I know.” Was all she said before she started to jog down the corridor, “come on, there is an attack on the way. We’ve got to stop it.” He followed her still silent from shock and his lips tingles slightly from where yours were, the feeling was like a ghost of you was still there. He was also slightly annoyed, he did have something to tell you but she hadn’t let him. As he rounded the corner behind (y/n), he could see absolute chaos. All the Scavengers seemed to be in the main room, children as young as ten running around in tears to some older students bent over computers. Their attention seemed to turn on (y/n) as soon as she walked through the door. 

“What are we going to do about this attack?”

“we can’t fight them all off!”

“The whole city has gone into lock down!”

“We will be destroyed.”

Keith looked over to the girl her loved and her (y/c/e) eyes were wide and uncertain. He gently put his hand on her shoulder before whispering, “got a plan then Scavenger?” She smiled back at him, that same smile that melted his heart a long time ago, or what felt like a long time ago. 

“You have no faith Blade.” Was the reply he got before she made her way to the centre of the room to stand up on the ring of desks. 

“if I can have your attention. I know it looks bad out there, the Galra are minutes away from here and are set to destroy our home. But we can do something about it. We have been trained for all sorts of situations, capturings, being tortured, being lost in space. Now it’s time to use these skills to benefit everyone in the universe, a lot of you are orphans and know what it’s like to lose your parents, well I ask you now to stop that from happening to others.”

The room was silent as you said, everyone’s eyes were on you. “You want us to rebel against the Galra?” A voice piped up, “you know that's against the code what would Remayus do to us all?”

“I wouldn’t worry about Remayus,” you said while dropping the blue scarf that was clutched in your palm. “Anyone else got any more problems? No? Okay. The plan is simple, you will each be paired up, anyone who’s been in training for over 10 rotations can go, the younger ones will head to the lower more secure levels. Using the portals we will plant bombs on as many Glara ships as we can before coming back and setting them off in one huge explosion, it won’t get rid of them all but it will make a significant dent in the fleet. Meanwhile, Paladins you will return to the castle and drop of the parts before returning in the green lion, we don’t have long to execute this plan. We can use the explosives in store, make sure you plant them near the ships power source so we can spread the amount we have across all of them.” 

“And what about those who normally stay here?” A voice asked from beside (y/n)

“Yeah and what about you?” Someone shouted out from towards the back.

“Those who normally stay will stay here, make sure you know where everyone is as we don’t want to set off these bombs with one of our guys on board. As for me, I’m going aboard the main ship.” 

Keith’s eyes widened at that. Was she serious? So as she stepped down from the table, he grabbed her arm. “You can’t go in! You could die easily.”

“I have to, I have to try and break the connection I have with the witch. This is the only way.” (Y/n) replied while she tried to manoeuvre her way through the crowd. 

“But going in alone is dangerous! (Y/n) please listen to me.” 

“I’m not going in alone you idiot, you are coming with me. Come her and let me put this on you.” 

She grabbed his hand and yanked him towards her, in her hand was what looked like an ear piercing gun, and in the other was an earring. “Oh absolutely not, (y/n), no.” Keith Said as he fought to get away from her. “That will make me look even more emo!” But he felt arms wrapping around his neck and she pulled him close to her.

“Quit fighting Keith, this stops you from throwing up when travelling through the portals, the physics is a bit temperamental. Also what’s emo?” 

“Oh it’s a stereotype of a person back on earth, people keep thinking I am on-“ as he was talking he did not hear the cock of the gun before he felt it on his left ear. It was a sharp squeeze before a small aching pain, it happened too quick so he couldn’t react. “Done. Now stop looking at me like that,” (y/n) said with a small smirk on her lips.

“Stop smirking, that was sneaky of you.”

The (y/h/c) gasped in mock horror at what he said before covering her face with her hands, “I only want to help him not be turned into cosmic dust forever and now he’s calling me sneaky? Oh the shame.” She said in a fake crying voice which made Keith laugh, before pulling her back towards him. He wrapped his arms around (y/n)’s waist and pulled her into a hug, while burying his nose into her hair, she smelled nice, and it was a scent he had come to recognise as one he loved, one that made him feel relaxed.

Time skip and into your pov 

I looked around at the people who surrounded me, their faces clouded with nervous thoughts that swam through their minds. Each one had a bag strapped around them which carried enough explosives to bring down a whole Galra ship when placed in the right place. We were waiting for a signal from the hackers, a large ring of people surrounding computers that tapped furiously, however Zavia still smiled up at you. My partner stood beside me twitching slightly which bothered me so I grabbed his hand. “Keith you will be fine, your twitching is annoying could you stop.” I said quietly under my breath. 

I watched him lean down, his purple eyes watching mine with some intensity which made my heart flutter. “I’m not nervous, I’d just rather you didn’t go that’s all.” He slowly brought a hand up to my cheek, one thumb drawing light circles over the sensitive hairs. “Keith you can’t just wrap me in bubble wrap, you know why I have to go.” I replied but I couldn’t keep the smile of my lips knowing he cared so greatly. I leant up and gently moved his hair out of his face that flopped into his eyes before tucking it behind his ear, “but when this is all over-“ he started while pulling me close to him, but he was cut off by “Scavengers, transportation in 15 seconds.” From Zavia who looked up at me and Keith. The look I got was pure shock so I simply smiled back, not giving anything away, before moving away from him to take his hand, “let’s get through this first hey?” 

“10 seconds Scavengers,” zavia shouted while giving me a thumbs up. Interlocking my fingers with Keith’s, I leant against him with my head on his shoulder for support as my other hand gripped onto the bag of explosives that hit my leg reminding me of what I had to do. Those ten seconds seemed to drag by, and every second I felt my heart rate pick up, soft beating against my chest that I know Keith could feel. I was the nervous one, not him.

“3!” Shouted zavia, “2” around the room scarves were pulled up over mouths. It was a symbol of a Scavenger, a half face mask in a certain colour to show what rank you’d made it to. Mine was the only different one, my gift from Keith. I suspected he got it for me when I asked why he got it and he told me he just liked the material. It was the first thing anyone had ever got me, so I suppressed my love for him as I pulled it up over my nose. If this goes all wrong, at least he wouldn’t know, at least he could move on. “1. Lets go!” 

Suddenly that familiar sensation of burning came from the piercing in my cartilage of my right ear as my body was split into millions of tiny molecules. They were then shot at lightspeed so hitting the target in less than a second. One they were on, the molecules came closer and closer together until I was reformed. Keith beside me formed at the same time but I could see he was about to fall forward so I caught him by putting one hand around his waist. “Hey I got you, you are fine. Just take a minute.” I whispered reassuringly. Keith nodded and stood up, stretching out his arms, i was already turning away. “Alright minutes up, let’s go!” A bit harsh of me I know, but we were on a time limit. 

“(Y/n)!” Keith whined behind me as a began running. I then dove behind a large metal pillar as I heard the regimented footsteps approaching. Keith tucked himself up behind me and we watched as a patrol of foot soldiers passed us, bring a hot blush to my cheeks. This is why I don’t do relationships, they bring down my focus. But Keith and I aren’t a thing? Oh god he makes me so confused. 

I then brought up a map of the basic outline of this kind of ship on my watch which doubled as a computer. “Okay our window is fifteen earth minutes, let’s get going.” I whispered to Keith as I slid out from in front of him. It was easy to find the engine which I was looking for, I just had to sprint along miles of corridors, while diving in and out of gaps to avoid centuries marching. It was exhausting work and every second I was constantly checking over my shoulder to see if he was okay. Finally we made it to the room we were looking for, the lights were dim and the only real light source seemed to be a large purple vial with glowing purple liquid running through it. Nodding to keith, we walked up to it and I dropped my bad to the floor. 

However, I felt a cold chill run down my back, like someone was stood right behind me, breathing down my neck. My hand immediately grabbed at my mothers weapon which was attached around my body and it formed into a sword. Keith noticed this and giving me a slightly confused look he took out his own dagger as he watched me stand up. Slowly a panned my vision around the room, looking for the person I could feel, they were there, I was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after reading some Voltron x reader and realizing the character in it as "you" is always borning and needs to be protected by Voltron paladins. so I made your character a total badass who can take on the team single-handedly, you are welcome.


End file.
